Flack Meets His Dream
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Flack meets a woman at the scene of a murder and ends up having to protect her from a stalker threatening to kill her in awful and creepy ways. Due to requests, story is being continued with wedded bliss, kids, and scary, angsty stuff coming up Flack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 1

Detective Don Flack was working a homicide and possible attempted homicide Uptown Manhattan. Isabella Atherton and her date for the evening were heading in for the Art Museum Auction, a big charity moneymaker that anybody who was anybody attended. They were on their way up to the building when some unknown man came up behind her date and shot him point blank in the head, blowing brains, blood, and skull particles all over the place, including Isabella Atherton. Surprisingly, after a short bit of shock hysterics that ended by the time Don and CSI arrived on the scene, she was calm and dignified as one would expect from the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in New York, maybe even the country.

Don was interviewing her from the back of the ambulance. The coroner was looking over the body of Ashton Whitiker, her date from a well to do family, but nothing in her league. She watched numbly fascinated by what the CSI team was doing. When a man named Dr. Sheldon Hawkes came up to her and asked if he could comb out the items from hair and take her coat from her to take the 'trace' off of it as well, she silently agreed.

She looked slightly scared at the doctor, "Dr. what is in my hair and my coat? I don't have a mirror."

Both Sheldon and Flack looked at each other, and back at her. Figuring Flack had more time to develop at least some rapport with Isabella, he went to respond to her question. "Ms. Atherton, you have blood spatter, bone pieces and…"

"And brains right? I have parts of Ashton's head on my head and clothing, and my coat as well. Fuck."

Both men were surprised at the declarative and stepped back. Dr. Hawkes spoke up, "I'm really sorry m'am. But if I can get as much as possible, then some little fragment may help us to catch the killer."

"Fine, can you get this out of my hair and off my body while I finish my interview with Det. Flack? I will go home and change, someone can follow me if you need to, and you can take all my clothing if it will help. If there is a way for you to trap stuff in the shower to get whatever you miss, you can do that too. I don't care. I want whoever did this to Ashton caught. And of course, I want to make sure he doesn't come after me."

"Ms. Atherton…"

"Please Det. Flack, for the last time call me Isabella, or Isa, or Bella. I answer to all three names or nicknames. I insist, really." Even as tired, cranky, and shocked as she was, she still was aware of her surroundings, including Det. Flack. His jet black hair with his ocean blue eyes made him stand out from so many who currently surrounded her. His voice was kind and his face was completely open. He displayed no artifice or arrogance towards her, only genuine caring and kindness. She wondered if he was always this way. He struck her immediately as a player, but her guard was down and she was vulnerable.

Don blushed slightly, unusual for him speaking to a beautiful woman, but she was amazing. She had red hair that fell to her waist; it was thick and a naturally curly and wavy texture that made him want to just bury his hands in it. She had perfect emerald green eyes, a peaches and cream complexion that didn't look like she wore much makeup except to strongly emphasize her eyes and her lips. They were ruby red, and despite everything she had been through, her lips were still red and shiny. How did she do that? He refocused his attention after a gentle nudge by Hawkes.

"Ok, Isabella. Did you hear this man say anything to you? Either of you?"

"He had on the black ski mask, so it was hard to understand. But it was something like 'you can't have her. She's mine.' The voice was very warped sounding, like it had been done on a computer."

"Have you had any threats, break-ins, phone calls, letters?"

"Sure, I get stuff like that all the time. I have since high school. Letters I save in a box just in case I need them later. All my phone calls are taped. I only answer calls when I know who they are. Break-ins, not since I moved into the penthouse, but I pay for security, have a full alarm system, and you need a special key to get up the elevator. Threats, sure I get threats, but they come in letter form or phone calls. You think this was about me, don't you?" She tried to ignore the fine comb working its way through her hair, collecting what was left of Ashton's body.

"Given what you heard this guy say, it is a strong possibility. What other events have you been to with Ashton and how many do you usually attend?"

"Ashton and I weren't dating. It was more of an arrangement. We just attended this gala sort of thing together because it was convenient. Do you know how hard it is to meet a straight decent guy in this town? He felt the same way. Most women Ashton met were strictly after his body and his money, neither of which he was inclined to share with just any bimbo. I try to limit myself to only 6 galas a year. Sometimes Ashton would get me to go to more. I find them a chore, and would rather write my check from afar than schmooze with the rich and infamous."

Hawkes laughed quietly, "Now you are one of the rich and infamous."

"Ha. Not funny, Dr. I have spent most of my life out of the limelight, and sure as hell try to avoid infamy. What kind of doctor are you anyway?"

"Medical Examiner. Now I work in the forensics lab, and help out in the ME's office as they need me."

"So combing blood and brains out of a girl's hair is your job?"

"Among other things." He laughed lightly with her. Her mood was definitely improving.

"Hawkes, can we get her home now? She is probably ready for that shower and to get out of these clothes, not to mention since you took her coat she is probably freezing." As Flack said that he took his warm black cashmere coat off and wrapped it around her. She was swamped in it, but at least she was warm. She gave him a very kind, even loving smile, which sent his heart in a pitter patter of beats. He smiled back at her blushing again. She loved that blush and would bet not many girls had ever seen it.

"My car and driver are at the end of the block. We can take that."

"No Isabella, you have to stay with me, so we'll go in my car. Your driver can follow us home."

Soon they got arrangements all squared away and Flack, Hawkes, and Isabella headed for her townhome. They were greatly impressed even with the lobby with gold leaf and mahogany walls and furniture. They entered the mirrored and mahogany walled elevator where she inserted her special key which took them to the top floor directly, no stops. Flack and Hawkes both were awed that other than a brief look at the damage she never once looked in the mirrors all the way to the 20th floor. They stepped into a small hallway and ultimately entered her penthouse through two huge doors. Her apartment was completely outfitted with dark mahogany furniture and mostly white fabric. The floors were a dark and polished cherry with periodic throw rugs arranged strategically. It was stunning.

"Can I get you guys a drink? You probably won't want a drink, but water, soda?"

"I'll take a coke or diet anything."

"Me too." It had already been a long night and would probably be even longer.

Flack wandered around looking at photographs, while he heard her get glasses and ice. Then he heard a scream, and both men came running. Isabella was backed against the opposite counter staring at the goat's head sitting in the fridge. It had what appeared to be a bullet through the back of his head, just like Ashton. They started looking at the scene, Hawkes ran for his camera, while Isabella vomited violently in the sink. She was shaking by the time she was done, and Flack very sweetly gave her a wet kitchen towel for her face and neck.

She breathlessly whispered, "Thank you. You seem like a very kind man." She went to hold his hand for comfort for a few minutes and he let her.

"Dr. Hawkes, do you think you could set up whatever you need to in the shower if you are going to collect anything else? I'd like to shower now."

"I think if I can just collect your clothing, we'll be good. You take a shower. Here are some bags for you to put your clothing in. I'll take care of this crime scene while you take care of yourself."

She responded to him in a shaky voice, "Thank you. Don, would you mind checking the room, closet, and bathroom to make sure there aren't any surprises?" Without thinking about it, she had switched from Det. Flack to Don. She hadn't even realized it, but he did and it made him feel warm inside. He squeezed her hand gently, and left to check out the other rooms. He wasn't exactly sure where the Master bedroom was, so he just cleared the whole Penthouse. He checked out the master, and while there wasn't any goat's head, there was what looked like seminal fluid on the bed and writing in blood on the mirror."

"Hawkes! You need to come in here. Bring you kit. Bella, you stay put baby ok? I don't want you in here."

Isabella didn't respond. After so many shocks tonight, she was overwhelmed. She didn't even want to know what was in there. But she did desperately want a shower. And then they would leave. She would take a suite at the Trump Towers and be done with it. She sat on the mahogany colored leather sofa covering her shivering body with Don's coat. Even through her shocked fugue, she had heard the 'baby' in his address and she was absurdly pleased with that tiny bit of endearment. It probably meant nothing to him. He was from NY she could tell, probably Queens. But she already liked him. Funny mojo going on tonight.

When Don came out to check on her, he found her silently sitting on the couch staring at nothing but shivering hard enough to shake her teeth loose. "Hawkes! Come here. Hurry, she's shaking like crazy." Don wrapped her in his coat even tighter and rubbed her up and down.

Hawkes came rushing out from the master bedroom and checked her pulse and temperature. "She's getting shocky, Don. We need to warm her up. Man, this would be a good time for Stella to be here. We can't do this."

"What is it we have to do, Hawkes? Tell me what we have to do. I'll do it."

"She needs to get in a really warm shower, hot even, but not enough to burn her. We still have to preserve the evidence, all her clothes in separate bags, but she needs to get warmed up."

"There is a second room and shower over there. Don can come with me and I'll hand my clothes to him to put in your bags. The shower will be hot by the time I get undressed. When you cleared the house, did you check in there?" She was barely understandable as her teeth were chattering so hard.

"Yeah. It's all good." He picked her up still wrapped in his coat and carried her and the bags to the bathroom. She stood there shivering while he turned the water on really hot. She started pulling her clothes off right in front of him, but hung his coat up nicely. He tried to leave the room so she could get undressed, but once she started her urgency increased. He picked up every item and stuffed it in a bag. Finally she was naked, with her back to him, and turned sideways not caring that he was there, or maybe not minding that he was there. She stepped her shivering body into the hot shower and started to bath herself. With something between relief and regret, he left the bathroom, but let her know he was leaving.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me. Can you do what I'd like to think would be my last favor to ask of you tonight, but suspect it won't be?"

"You can ask whatever you want of me, Bella."

"Somehow I doubt that, but that discussion is for perhaps another day. Can you get me some jeans and a shirt from my closet? I need a bra and panties too. I prefer low rider jeans. Do you know what those are?"

"Yeah I know."

"Somehow I knew you would. I'll need a thong to wear with those, ok?"

"You know you're killing me here, Bella."

"I think there has been enough killing for me tonight, but I do appreciate the sentiment. You aren't going to disappoint me and tell me you are married or involved with someone are you?"

"I would never want to disappoint you. I'm very straight, and very single. Good?"

"And you seem very decent too. Where have you been my whole life?" She laughingly said.

"Downtown in Queen's baby. Nothin' uptown about this boy. I'll go get your clothes before I'm not so decent and decide to climb in there with you. You smell delicious."

She gave him a sultry laugh as he walked out the door with all the bags and his coat which he feared they would keep along with the other evidence. But as he thought about it, and the glimpses of Bella's naked body, and her subtle and not so subtle flirting, losing his coat was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 2

The three of them left the townhouse very early in the morning and headed for the crime lab. Isabella sat in the back seat talking to the Registrar at the Trump Towers.

"Hello Thomas, it is Isabella Atherton. Thank you, you are so sweet to remember me. Thomas I need a two-bedroom suite, the most comfortable that you have available. Yes, for tonight unfortunately, and my stay will be indefinite. Something has happened and I find myself in need of other quarters. Can you help me? I have been in that suite before, it will be perfect. And Thomas several things I need from you. It will be charged on my card of course, but can you put the reservation under Sarah Benington? Yes, I'm afraid I am in need of an alias for my stay. My driver will join me in the morning, so you'll need to make arrangements for him as well. A room nearby will be sufficient and parking in the special parking spaces. Also, I left in rather a hurry and forgot toothbrushes, hairbrushes, that sort of thing. Can you see that is in my room? Hold on Thomas, please?" She held her hand over the phone, "Don, will you need anything? Toothbrush, razor, or do you have everything packed for situations such as this?"

"Thanks Bella, but I'm good for at least one night. I'll get whatever else I need tonight before I head back to the hotel."

"Thomas, are still waiting for me? Thank you. I'll need a razor and some shaving crème for me. Otherwise, I think we are good. Yeah, they promise me no more than an hour. See you then. And Thomas, it is extremely important that no one finds out I'm there. Can you take care of that? Thank you, you are always so kind. See you soon." And she clicked her phone shut.

"Don, will you be with me tomorrow, or will it be sort of fat slob I'll be embarrassed about?"

"No, one of my cohorts will be with you, Det. Jessica Angell."

"With a name like that she must be gorgeous." There was silence in the car which spoke volumes.

"I see. Well, at least I won't be embarrassed shopping with her at Saks."

Isabella fell silent and stared out the window the rest of the way to the crime lab. Don took an hour to update a man named Mac about everything that had happened. Hawkes took everything into the various labs. The mayor was apparently putting a lot of pressure on Mac to solve this case because, after all this was Isabella Atherton. She sighed as she listened to this, plus she was disheartened about Det. Angell, it was clear there was something going on between her and Don, even though he claimed to be single. Men… she hated them all. She took her coat off and used it as a pillow, and while she was cold and uncomfortable she still managed to fall asleep. When she awoke sometime later, Don's long coat covered her sleeping body. It smelled like him and she liked that. Don was kneeling in front of her running his hands through her dark red hair. Every stroke filled the air with her perfume. It was quite comforting.

"Hey, you," he said in a deep and tired voice.

"Hey," her voice was naturally deep, but even more so with sleep and stress.

"I'm all done here. I have your cover set up for days for as long as we need it, and I'll spend nights in the second room." There was more than a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Does that scare you for some reason? I can hear the anxiety in your voice, Don." They had both been talking in whispers all along, so she continued the whispers.

"There was a lot of conversation about me, a guy, staying with you, a woman, on nights. Not very popular."

"But you're a Boy Scout aren't you, Don? But maybe not so much if Det. Jessica Angell is a part of your life. You said you were single. The deafening silence in the car spoke volumes that maybe you weren't."

"No, Bella, I am no Boy Scout. But I am also not involved with Jess. She would like that to be different. While you are beautiful and I am very attracted to you, my job is to keep you safe. I can't do that if I'm sleeping with you."

"Even if it's just sleep, for now? Having you in the next room is not going to be very conducive to my sleep, but I don't know about yours." She gave him a tired but wicked smile.

"Get up my little temptress. Let's talk about it later. I need to get you out of here."

Thirty minutes later the Bell Service led them into their room, put their very limited bags on the floor near the closet and started showing them the amenities. Isabella stopped him, saying she had stayed in this suite before. She passed him $100 bill and allowed him to exit, locking the door behind him, along with the other security accompaniments the suite came with. Don was checking out all the rooms in the suites, and tried not to appear too awed but failed miserably.

"Do you think I can order room service? I haven't anything to eat since lunch today. I have had lots of coffee which by this time leaves me queasy."

"Of course, the menu is in the drawer there by the sofa. Order whatever you like. I'm going to shower again. I can't get the smell of blood off of me. I know it is ridiculous but it is like it went up my nose and now I can just smell that. Although I did smell you on your coat. That was nice."

Don was looking over the menu, and looked at Isabella when she said that. "It didn't smell like crime scenes or blood or sweat even?"

She looked at him as she picked up her measly packed bag. "Nope, just you, your cologne, your sandlewood soap, but none of those other things. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out by the time your food arrives."

Don removed his jacket and shirt leaving on only his wife-beater undershirt (A/N: I hate that term) and suit slacks on. He started surfing the sports channels while he waited on either Isabella or his food. He looked forward to both.

Isabel reappeared, still fully dressed. She stopped in the doorway admiring his very nice arms and back. Wow! And then she remembered what had happened tonight and couldn't believe she was finding herself turned on. But wow just the same. She cleared her throat and gave him a seductive voice for her question, "Don, you packed underwear which is much appreciated, but nothing to sleep in. While I am used to sleeping naked (Oh my! he thought) I hardly think that is appropriate. Do you have anything I can wear? Do you need your shirt for tomorrow?"

"I have something. Just a minute." That voice! It made him hard in an instant. He might embarrass himself yet.

He came back with his personal hockey jersey. "Wow! You are going to let me wear your hockey jersey? Look at that it says 'Flack' on it. I'm honored."

"You should be. I don't share it, ever. Plus it is big enough and long enough to cover enough of you so I don't embarrass myself."

She laughed that sultry laugh she had and went back to her room to start her shower. Flack had remembered her special soap and shampoo, like he would ever forget it now. He could smell it wafting through the living and dining room. He was getting hard just thinking about the smell, much less the woman the smell was attached to. Fortunately room service arrived. He signed for it leaving a hefty tip and sat down to eat.

Isabella reentered the room in his jersey which hit around her knees, combing out her wonderful hair. It did look like it was a challenge for her.

"Tell me about Det. Angell. Is she going to be easy to work with? Will she mind going shopping with me tomorrow? I can hardly wear low riders and a cut off t-shirt to teach the next day. At least I know where your tastes run, Det. Flack," she said with a teasing smirk. "I'll file that away for later. Can you tell me what was in my bedroom that you so desperately did not want me to see?"

"Jess will be easy to work with mostly. She may be jealous, especially if she thinks we already hit the sack."

"Is that something you do often, Don? Sleep, or rather not sleep, with someone you don't know very well, or at all."

"I'm no Boy Scout, but I try to avoid those situations. As for Jess, a day spent shopping at Saks will be her dream. She won't be able to afford anything there, but she will enjoy it."

"I'll call my personal shopper first thing so we can get started. Now, about my bedroom at home?"

He looked at Isabella hard, wondering if she could even take such a grave invasion of her privacy. "Bella, depending on how you look at it was not as obvious as the goat's head, but still a terrible invasion of your privacy."

She picked a couple fries off his hamburger plate. "Go on."

"He…umm… he ejaculated all over your bed, several times." She gasped at that news and took a deep breath and asked him to carry on. "He wrote in blood on your mirror about how you could only be his. He shot bullets into the pillow on the side of the bed you obviously did not sleep on. Definitely the same guy who killed Ashton. He went through your underwear and nightgowns and shredded or ejaculated on most of them. The ones I gave you had been untouched. The good news is he left a lot of DNA and possibly some fingerprints for us to use. The bad news is you will probably want to buy new everything."

Her voice was ice cold. "Clothes? Did he ruin any or all of them?"

"Not that we saw. Other than the items that touch your skin or allude to sex in any way, everything seemed untouched."

"I assume Hawkes took everything with him. You'll have to work out the timing. It doesn't seem possible for him to have broken in after we left, and then gone and killed Ashton. He had to have killed Ashton first, and then come back. But then how did he get in? You've seen the place. It's a fortress."

"Yes, you have to get more bedclothes or undergarments. It is all evidence now. You will definitely want to replace those tomorrow. As for how he broke in, I'm going to take our wunderkind tech over with me and see if he can figure it out. We'll get entry footage, stairwell footage, and elevator footage. We'll find the guy Bella. I promise."

She gave him a half hearted smile and her voice seemed very quiet. "You're trying to get rid of me so fast!" She was teasing but only barely and he knew it." Seriously, Don, I'm sure you will find this guy. But thinking there is someone who is after me, and will kill anyone close to me is frightening. Even more so, that he found a way through my security system is overwhelming. I'm really scared Don." She walked over to his side of the table, kissed him on the top of the head, ran her hands lightly down his well muscled shoulders and arms and left to go to her room. He could hear her brushing her teeth, and turning back the bed. She had left the door open slightly so he saw the lights go out. She never even said goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 3

Flack woke to the cries and muffled screams coming from Isabella's room. He grabbed his gun and rushed to her room turning on the lights, which brought Isabella out of her nightmare to sitting straight up, tears pouring down her delicate face. She called to him in a desperate voice, "Don, what is wrong?"

He smiled as he answered her, "Bella, baby. You've been crying and screaming in your sleep. You were having a nightmare." She was both horrified she had been so loud as to wake him, but also she knew she was much more scared then she let on.

"I never have nightmares. I never scream during them, other times maybe, but not during nightmares. I must be truly terrified, Don. I'm sorry I woke you. You need your sleep."

"As do you. Do you want me to stay with you or will you be ok?"

"And if the answer to both is yes, what will I get?"

He laughed softly at her little flirtation even so soon after what must have been a traumatic event. "Maybe we take the safe road. I stay in here with so you don't have any nightmares. Just sleep though Bella."

"Unlike you, I don't fall into the sack so fast. Murders, goat heads, and masturbatory mayhem notwithstanding."

"I think with you and me, this seems different, at least for me. Maybe slow and easy is the best. And only after the case is over." He settled in under the covers, Isabella snuggling up close to him. He could smell that damn scent all over her and doubted he would get anymore sleep the rest of the night. He needed a cold shower instead. But she clung tightly to him, and he buried his hand in her hair like he had wanted to do all day and wrapped his arms around her small frame, feeling quite comfortable and not the least bit awkward. He was pleasantly surprised. He might be able to sleep after all.

"I agree, baby. Let's go to sleep now. Hold me while I sleep so I can really sleep for a change."

Don woke up several hours later, reluctant to leave Bella's arms but knowing he had to get ready before Jess found them like this. That would be very bad. He slid out of bed and went to his own room, where the covers were suitably mussed and showered and changed there. He was just finishing his breakfast when Jess arrived.

He told her about the nightmare and the high levels of anxiety she would be under until this case was solved. He suggested she let her sleep until 9 or so and then she had a number of calls to make before their shopping spree.

"Shopping spree?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Saks. Personal shopper, personal driver, the works."

"Wow! How did I get so lucky?"

"She didn't want any of the fat guys to cover her. I'm on nights, you are lucky enough to be on days. Congrats. See you later. Be safe, Jess. Take care of her."

"You be safe too."

Jess ordered both her and Isabella breakfast and coffee, and it arrived about the time Isabella got up. She heard her brushing her teeth and then she entered the dining area.

"You must be Jess. Don has spoken highly of you."

"Same here, but he didn't tell me how stunning you were. And he must like you very much since he let you where his hockey jersey." Isabelle smiled and didn't go any further with that.

"He did tell me you were gorgeous." She watched Jess' face light up at that.

"What did you order for breakfast?"

Yogurt and granola parfaits and coffee. I hope that works for you."

"Perfect. Did he tell you we were going to Saks today? Then I would like to go to the crime lab and speak with Mac Taylor, please."

"Ok, sure." Jess looked curious with her request but didn't say anything further.

Isabella then got on her phone, starting with her personal shopper, described exactly what she needed, clothing, shoes, new makeup, full stock on underwear and bras, nightgowns, new bedding including sheets. "Sandy, can you hold on please?" "Jess, what size do you wear?" "An 8." "Sandy are you there? Good. I need a few other outfits for my friend. She has brown eyes, beautiful long auburn hair darker then mine, light skin but not as pale as mine. Pick a few things out for her as well. And they will need jackets to go with. Thanks Sandy. And the usual package service, my car will be waiting downstairs. We'll be there in an hour to an hour and a half."

Her next call was to the mayor. She was very smooth with him, practically seducing him with her voice. She asked him to please lay off of the CSI team, especially Mac Taylor. From what she could see everyone was eager to solve these crimes, and the police department certainly had put enough cover on her for her to feel relatively safe. If she felt that more enthusiasm was required, she would let him know. She certainly hoped he would pass the information to the appropriate people. She felt that people worked so much better with a carrot rather than a stick. The stick seemed unnecessary with these very self-motivated people. She wished him well, and hung up.

Jess just looked at her, "Wow! That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for the crime lab or the police department. No one may ever know you did that, but thank you." Isabelle smiled at her she dialed her last call.

"Paula? Paula calm down. Yeah, I know I was there. The person that did this also killed Ashton last night while he walked me to the auction. Yes, I'm under protective custody. I need you to clean everything up, get rid of the fridge and get another one delivered, get rid of the bed entirely and order another one delivered. Same with the mirror. I'm going to Saks today to replace the ruined clothing and other things. Do NOT let anyone in the Penthouse without making sure you know them. Deliveries should be made and delivered downstairs, except the big stuff but then have the guys downstairs accompany the delivery. You keep the doors and alarms in total lock down. A policeman named Det. Don Flack will be by later with an uber tech to figure out how the guy got in. Anything else, reach me on my cell. Make sure you are accompanied to and from your car, ok? I don't know when I will return home. It could be several days. Be very very careful. Take extra care, Paula. You are too important to me to lose you. Bye."

"Ok, all set to go, I'll take a quick shower and we'll be on our way." Isabella smiled tiredly and stood, pouring herself more coffee and heading for her room.

Forty-five minutes later she was dressed in her low jeans and t-shirt, terribly inappropriate for Saks, but probably good for the Gap. She had on no makeup except what she carried in her purse, so she had on mascara and lipstick. Her hair was mostly dried into a curly and wavy mess which she wore down, and Jess thought she had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. There was no way Don could resist her. But given the conversations she had listened to during breakfast, her kindness and efficiency kept her for hating her too.

They left quickly for Saks, her driver/bodyguard already in place downstairs. He whisked them off to Saks where Sandy met them at the door. The next two hours were spent trying on clothes, making choices in underwear and nightgowns, and having their makeup done. Against her better judgment, Jess allowed Isabella to buy her only two outfits and a nightgown she just could not pass up. There were several bed sets that Sandy had picked out for her, and she immediately made her choice, along with several sets of silk sheets to match. All of it waited while Isabella paid for it on her black American Express card, and several gentlemen carried their purchases out with them. Isabella wore one outfit, complete with jewelry, new shoes, and thigh high stockings and silk underwear out the door. The packages were loaded into the enormous trunk of her Mercedes sedan as Jess and Isabella slid into the fine leather seats.

Jess giggled somewhat embarrassed. "I have never in my entire life, and may never again, have a shopping experience like that one. You spent thousands, your personal shopper did all the work, and the hardest thing we did all day was pick makeup and jewelry. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Thank you Jess. I don't have very many girlfriends, so I almost always go on these excursions alone. This one was much more fun with you there. I suggest you wait a few days or even a week to wear your new clothes. We don't want anyone to connect the shopping trip, which is bound to get out, with anything new you might wear. I would not want you to get in trouble!"

"Agreed. I'll wait a while before I wear my new stuff, which I love by the way. Thank you so much."

"Bobby, can you take us to the crime lab now? Thank you."

Both women sat back and just enjoyed the quiet moment.

"Jess? Is Mac Taylor terribly difficult? I might not be up to that."

Jess laughed, "Mac is the most dedicated man I have ever met. Despite his former Marine background, is also the kindest, especially with victims. You'll be perfectly safe. And if he has gotten word that you told the mayor to back off, he will only be more motivated to solve your case."

"He sounds like a good man. Don seems like a good man too. What is he like?"

Jess sighed, her mixed feelings coming to bear. "Don is a great guy. His dad is a legend in the police force. Don raced through the ranks to Det. First Grade which is as high as you can get without moving into management. He's a man's man. He likes hockey and is a star player. He plays pickup basketball almost every weekend with one of the guys in the crime lab. He has worked hard to stay on the straight and narrow and has succeeded. His honesty is beyond reproach, which cannot be said for some others. But I will warn you, he is a player. Most women he gets involved with make it a few weeks, a month at the most. I have feelings for him, and he knows it, but he avoids me. I don't really know why." Jess stopped talking surprised at her sudden admission to a stranger, a victim, and someone Flack would obviously be interested in. What was she thinking? She stared out the window caught in her own thoughts.

"Maybe he stays away because he isn't sure, and doesn't want to hurt you. You would not be, could not be, a casual fling like it sounds like his others are. Maybe he'll figure it out."

"That is really nice. Why would you offer such encouragement when he is obviously attracted to you? He let you wear his beloved hockey shirt that he NEVER shares, with anyone. You are beyond beautiful, rich, kind, educated, the perfect woman. Theoretically, we are in competition for his affections."

"What makes you so sure he is attracted to me Jess? A hockey shirt? Hardly the thing long term relationships are made of. I have slept with very few men and they have all been long term relationships. And I don't make mistakes. It takes a while for a guy to find his way to my bed. He may decide it isn't worth that, and since you are so much further ahead with him then I am, perhaps he chooses you, Jess. But before we start worrying about getting Don Flack into our beds, let's catch this guy who has fucked up my life and killed my friend."

Jess laughed and agreed as they pulled up in front of the crime lab. Jess got out first, covering Isabella. Bobby would remain where he was with the car. The two beautiful women walked through the spinning doors into the elevator. Jess pushed the button to the 34th floor where they got out alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 4

Jess led her to Mac's office where Don was inside. It was obvious looking at them that they were deeply immersed in a heated conversation. Jess motioned for Isabella to sit on the cushioned seats where she joined her.

Isabella leaned over and whispered, "Does this happen often?"

"No. If I had to guess, Don is frustrated and scared for you and doesn't feel like the crime lab is moving fast enough. He is right to be genuinely afraid. You could be kidnapped or killed despite everything if this guy decides to escalate even further. You start classes again tomorrow. That only opens you up to more exposure. I suspect that even with your phone call to the mayor this morning, Don will demand more coverage than just me moving forward. And because of who you are, he'll get it."

"They won't move you or him away from me? I don't want that and won't allow that to happen."

"They will leave Don and me in play right where we are. We are too close to you already. No one is going to mess up the already established trust."

About this time silence descended on the office, while both men looked at the two women waiting outside. It was amusing how interested both sets of parties were in the other, but no one moved. Finally, Isabella stood while uttering under her breath where only Jess could hear, "Men! Stupid and macho, ugh." Jess snickered but recovered by the time Isabella walked them into the office.

"Mac Taylor, something of a legend. I am Isabella Atherton." She put her hand out while he put his much larger hand in hers. He smiled at her graciously.

"And you m'am are a legend as well. Welcome to our crime lab."

"Thank you. Legend I am not, but I fear last night may put me in the realms of infamy much to my chagrin. I have spent my whole life staying out of the lime light, out of the papers, and sure as hell away from murder." She turned to Don and gave him a big smile which he returned almost. He was still stressed from the confrontation with Taylor. "Seems there is a little tension. Can we be let in on what is going?"

"M'am…"

"Mr. Taylor, please call me Isabella, Isa, or Bella, I'll answer to any. But I really don't like m'am, especially not from a man of your stature."

Mac blushed and dipped his head. He cleared his throat and started to explain, "Bella, we cannot go into a lot of details on an open case. Questions we need answered either myself, Don, or Jess will ask you. Information flows pretty much one way. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Taylor…"

"Just Mac is fine, Bella."

She smiled happily at him. "Thank you, Mac. It is my case, sir. It's my ass, my home, and my associates who seem to be exposed. I think the more information the better. I'm sure Don and Jess will protect me well, but information is power and always better to have."

Mac and Isabella stared at each other, he with a growl on his face but she was not intimidated and just kept a pleasant smile on her face. This continued several minutes with no one making any move to break the stare down. Isabella never actually believed she could stare down the imposing Marine, so she intentionally broke first with an even bigger smile and looked away. He sighed in relief making her wonder if she might have won after all.

"Isabella, I will tell you what I can. I appreciate your word to the mayor earlier today. It helps when I am not answering his or others' calls every two minutes. You can discuss this information with Don and Jess but no one else. Ok? We have found a pattern of letters that we think connects them to the person who is doing this. You get a lot of really awful mail. How do you deal with it?"

"To date, I figured they were just crazy people and nothing would come of it. Now, all my mail will go to my lawyers. Did you get some prints or DNA, anything?"

"No DNA yet, but we aren't done with it. No prints other than yours. We are running the DNA from the, um… semen last night. That should be through soon. We'll have more information soon on that."

"So we have little valuable information from the letters."

"Same with the phone calls. Our tech is working on the voice, and when we get something we will have you listen to it."

"So, let me see if I have this right, you have nothing. Nothing. So my ass is hanging out there with Don and Jess standing between me and this killer/stalker person. In the three of your opinions, is he going to kill me or rape me first? I just assumed the rape part because of all the jerking off he did in my super secure townhome. The killing seems obvious." Isabella stayed calm, but her fear and irritation seeped through her words.

"No!" All three people were adamant about none of that was going to happen. Don stood up and turned her to face him. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you. They won't even be able to get close enough to you."

"You can't be sure, Don. None of you can. Did we found out how he got in?"

"Adam is on his way over there. He'll figure it out. Bella, we will protect you. If we have to put twenty people on just to cover you we will." Mac gave her comforting and reassuring look.

"I start teaching tomorrow. One of my classes has over 300 students in it. The rest are anywhere between 28 and 13 depending on the level. What if he is one of them? I am not safe anywhere, not even my home, and likely not my hotel. How can you protect me? Don or Jess, I'm not sure which will be with me, but I want to go to my apartment after this. I have a gun and a permit and am an excellent shot. I will have that with me as a last resort."

"That is not a good idea, Bella. You could shoot an innocent person by accident."

"And that would suck. But I have been trained and I am a terrific shot. It is not negotiable. I'm ready to go now. Let me know when you have something. We'll hope I don't die first. That would really suck. Is this what you two were arguing about before?"

Don sighed and rubbed his eyes. A sure sign of how tired he was. "Pretty much Bella. I'm literally putting 20 people on you around the clock except at night where we will have two guards outside the hotel door. They'll be with us until we catch this guy. And Mac's team is the best we have. They will find something."

"Fine. I'm done here. Jess, can you take me to the apartment so I can get my gun and then back to the hotel? Don, I'll see you at dinner? Good. Mac, nice to meet you. Hope I have the opportunity to see you again, and not in your morgue. Good evening." And she turned sharply pushing her way through the door and headed towards the elevator. She heard Don ask for Jess to wait while he rushed to catch up with her.

"Yes, Don?" She tried to smile but he could see the tears in her eyes. He put his hands on each of her arms trying to reassure her. "I will take care of you baby. You and I both are going to live through this and we are going to be ok. I promise and I never break a promise."

She leaned towards him and hugged him, feeling reassured in his arms. "Don, I'm so scared. I'm almost breathless. Please come home soon. Jess is great, but I feel best with you."

"I'll just wrap things up here and go by my place and get some clothes and I'll meet you and Jess at the hotel. An hour max, ok?"

An hour and a half later Jess was gone, discretely with her new clothes, and was replaced with Don, who brought several different suits and even more shirts, undershirts, and underwear. Looked like they were going to be there for a while. Isabella ordered dinner while Don showered and got comfortable.

Isabella changed into some pajama flannel pants and a tight black tank top. Her jewelry was off, but she wore her gun and left her hair down. Don came in before the food dressed in sweats and one of those wife beater undershirts he wore. He had his gun on as well. Isabella loved looking at his arms and chest. She just wanted to run her hands up down and all around him. As she watched his incredibly muscled arms, she could feel her breath speed up, and Don noticed as well smiling slightly to himself.

The guys on duty at the door checked all the food, the waiter, everything before it made it through the door to their room. Don and Isabella enjoyed a quiet dinner of steaks, salad, a single glass of wine each, and they split a cheesecake slice. They sat down and watched a few TV shows, even some hockey. Isabel la enjoyed listening to Don explain hockey and the position he played. She learned a lot about hockey and a lot about Don. He was really good at the front position and loved playing in the police-fire games. (A/N: This might not be cannon but from a fanfic. I honestly don't know where I got it from. If from fanfic, thanks to whoever provided the thought.)

Neither of them wanted to go to bed, they didn't want to separate from each other but knew they needed to. Finally, Isabella got up to brush her teeth and came back in to reluctantly say goodnight.

"Good night baby. I'm exhausted. Please don't leave without saying good bye in the morning." She sat next to him and snuggled up to him.

He buried his hand in her hair loving the smell of it. He whispered into her hair near her ear, "You want me to wake you?"

"Yeah. Or better stay with me until this whole thing is over." He laughed into her hair, rubbing his nose against her hair and ear.

"I might be able to have Jess and I both cover you during the day. We'd have our nights. The classes are really big, I can justify it that way. What do you think?"

"I think if you keep playing with my hair and touching my ear like that, I'm going to drag you into bed with me."

Don laughed softly, enjoying that thought. She turned her face to his and they looked deep into each others' eyes. Soon Don leaned in to Isabella's lips. They teased each other with not quite touching their lips together, almost a test to see if they would be the first or last to touch. Finally Don broke through the tease and brushed her lips. They pulled away, but were inevitably drawn back to the other's lips, pressure slowly increasing until Isabella finally opened her lips and allowed Don to enter. Their tongues slowly, languorously moved against each other while they enjoyed their first kiss. Their kiss lasted what seemed like forever, but didn't of course. By the time they broke apart, due to Don's phone ringing, he had pushed her down across the sofa they were sitting on and their bodies were wrapped around each other. Don answered his phone breathing hard.

"No. I'm fine, just running for the phone. Uh, huh. That is good then. We have DNA that matches what he left and also to one of the letters. That is better. Too bad we can't test everyone who knows her. Yeah, I know. Ok, I'll be with her and Jess all day tomorrow, probably from here on out. She has a lot of students to cover. Yeah, ok. Thanks Mac." Don flipped his phone closed.

"I guess they found a match. Not too helpful now, but maybe later? Right?"

"Very good, baby. All that from one side of a conversation." He started to kiss her again.

"Whoa Donnie. Once we start it would be very hard, so to speak, for us to stop. I think it is time for me to hit the sack. Goodnight, baby. I had a really nice evening. Thank you." She slid out from under Don and once she was standing, leaned towards him kissing him thoroughly and deeply. Don moaned into her mouth at the passion she kissed him with. She pulled away finally, while Don's hands slowly dropped away from Isabella's body as she pulled back. She looked at him with a little bit of tease and a little bit of smugness and a whole lot of passion. She smiled softly and said "Good night, Don. I'm really glad I met you. I'm really glad you are staying with me. Thank you, baby." She dropped her hands from the sides of his face and walked away into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 5

The night passed with each individual of the couple sleeping in different beds, tossing and turning, thinking hard about what was just within reach if they had the nerve to cross the living room. Neither did and finally woke up tired and frustrated for their trouble. Isabelle could hear the very tired voice of Don talking to someone, probably Mac from the sound of things. Listening to his voice he must have as bad a night as she did. She walked to the door jamb and leaned against it. Don looked up as he saw her, giving her a pleased smile. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and surely a welcome sight this morning. He hung up from talking to Mac and walked towards her, practically stalking her, pinning her against the wall with each hand on either side of her body.

"I'd really like to hear that you slept as badly as I did last night, for the same reasons." Don's arms pinned her still and his body moved within an inch of hers. It was very sexy, and she could feel herself get wet just having his body that close to hers.

"Well, I can tell you Det. Flack that I did not sleep very well at all, and this time it was not because of my stalker. What do you think?"

"I think I can't get enough of you. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen even first thing in the morning wearing cows jumping over the moon pajamas and you hair all over the place. I think I could get lost in whatever that is you use as shampoo and soap. That is just a start about what I think."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking Donnie. I like it. You know what I think? I think you have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. I think I want to spend hours, even all night enjoying touching your body. I think you are kind and sweet and brave and you are desperately trying to protect me. I believe in you." With that she touched his face stroking from his temple to his chin, feeling the morning stubble. He leaned in towards her, placing his lips gently against hers applying a very soft pressure and then pulled away. He sighed and started to talk.

"We need to get ready, baby. Jess will be here soon to take you to school. I always wanted to go to University."

"Why didn't you, Don? You are clearly smart enough to get in."

"Does it matter for us?"

"I don't care, baby. I have enough degrees for most of the department. Whether you have a degree or come from uptown or downtown, I don't care. Stuff that matters to me is character and how good you are in bed. From what I've seen so far, you have those covered." She gave him a sultry smile and dipped under his arm and escaped his next kiss. She heard him laughing as she walked away. By the time she reached her room, he called out and asked what she wanted for breakfast.

"Besides you?" She laughed and entered her room, figuring he could manage.

Soon Don, Jess, and Isabella were on their way to Columbia. This morning she taught the Great Books class, her only freshman class. It rotated amongst the senior level staff every quarter so this was her turn. It had about 300 people in the class. There was no way she could know them all, she didn't even want to. The afternoon was her graduate and PhD level classes, one in religious studies and one in philosophy. She only taught three days a week, but they were busy days.

The first stop on the morning tour was coffee and then to her office. Her secretary told her she had received several personal letters, flowers, and a package. She left them on her desk. Isabella opened her locked office, saw the flowers and was unimpressed. "Anyone who knows me knows I hate roses."

Jess and Don put on gloves and gathered up the small card that came with the flowers, the three personal letters with no return address and the box. They were definitely not opening the box!

Isabella had adopted a rather nonchalant attitude. She had been terrified for three days now, now she was tired of that and ready to try something different, like work, flirt with Don, and get on with her life. Jess took everything to one of the other officers in stationed nearby. He would take it all to the lab.

They walked into her classroom where she set up her presentation and started writing on the whiteboard. Jess and Don took seats in the back as the students funneled in to the room. They watched for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary.

Isabella welcomed the class as usual and tried to put up a positive front.

"Today we are covering Blaise Pascal. Can someone describe Pascal's Wager to the class?"

There was a lot of squirming and shuffling, until one man close to the front raised his hand and stated a close approximation to the wager.

Eventually she led the class in a lively discussion about the religious and non religious aspects of Pascal's Wager. The conversation was as always fascinating and she remembered why this was without a doubt her favorite class of Great Books.

The class wound down, she made the assignment for next week, and they turned in their papers. Instead of having them turn in their papers on her desk in the classroom, she had them use a table off to the side. Keeping people away from her was important and Don and Jess surrounded her as soon as she prepared to release the class.

About three quarters of the way through the class, Don got a call and he left the room. Mac told him that they had gotten trace from the various letters, but the box was the scariest. Mac explained, "It contained an Asian giant forest scorpion. Very poisonous and scary as hell Don. It can cause multiple organ failures which lead to death. Found in India. Not your basic 'pet' you find at Petco. This might be our biggest lead yet. Importing something like this would be very unusual indeed. The worst part Don, and you should sit down for this is the note that came with it. It said, 'You stay away from the cop-boyfriend, or I will find you and instead of making love to you I will stuff your cunt full of these little babies. You will die a much more horrible death than what I have in mind for you.'" Don pounded his fist into the wall, and asked Mac if anyone had been hurt. Mac told him that other than a seriously freaked out Lindsay, everyone was fine and they had it under glass. Don thanked him, hung up, and then rushed into the bathroom to throw up breakfast. He washed his face, took a few deep breaths, rinsed his mouth, and then left the room looking much as he did when he entered. He rejoined the class in progress and they were preparing to wrap up.

The threesome left to have lunch at a nearby bakery/sandwich shop. Don seemed exceptionally nervous and it transferred over to the two women.

"Don, what is going on? You seem nervous and almost twitchy, looking all around us. What was the phone call about?" Don realized that Isabella, or Bella as he had taken to calling her, would forever be able to read him like one of those books she loved so much.

"It was Mac that called. They've gotten some promising trace from the stuff we gave them this morning." He wouldn't even look her in the eye, so she knew there was something much worse.

"And there is more Don." She gently touched his arm and then moved up to gently cradle his face. "Tell us what else. I need to know."

"You don't want to know this baby. This is scary stuff." He looked at Jess for support, but she wanted to know too.

They got their sandwiches and sodas and sat at a relatively private table. Don looked at both women with pain showing all over his face. He went with the matter of fact approach. "The box contained a scorpion from India. Highly poisonous and most likely deadly. Its venom causes various organ failures over several days, killing the victim in an excruciating way."

"Oh my God, who opened the box? Are they ok?" Jess and Isabella exclaimed at the same time.

"Lindsay opened it, but it scrambled away from her and the box and was eventually caught in a glass jar. Adam identified it over the web. What we hope is that since these are obviously not indigenous to New York, or even the US, someone imported it and we can track it that way. They are working on this now."

"And what makes you so pale and shaky Det. Flack? There is more isn't there?" Isabelle reached over and took his hand in hers and looked him directly in his eyes, his dark sapphire colored eyes met her emerald green ones. "Tell me all of it. And then we will figure out what to do about it together." Their eyes stayed connected for what seemed forever until he started to talk, his eyes never breaking from hers, his hands never breaking from hers.

"There was a card in the box. It said 'You stay away from the cop-boyfriend, or I will find you and instead of making love to you I will stuff your cunt full of these little babies. You will die a much more horrible death than what I have in mind for you.'" The pain in his face, in his whole body was tense and he was like nothing Jess had ever seen before. It was raw and he was afraid.

Isabella saw this and knew his fear was for her, not himself, and he would not leave her. Still she had to ask him to.

"Don, you need to get off this detail. It is too dangerous if he thinks we are lovers, he will try to kill you. I cannot accept that. I care about you too much. If he finds me, he will kidnap, rape and murder me. If he comes at you, he will kill you as well. Blow that beautiful head off those wonderful shoulders. This cannot be allowed. There is no reason for both of us to die." Isabella's voice stayed strong, but tears fell down her face. Both Don and especially Jess were awed at what she was willing to sacrifice for Don.

"I will not leave you under any circumstances. Scorpions be damned. He will not get close enough to kidnap you. We will have you surrounded at all times. Mac seemed hopeful they might have more to go on this afternoon. I do want you to cancel your classes for the rest of the week. I have a gut feel this guy is in one of your classes."

"I agree. I'll call my secretary and ask her to cancel the rest of my classes this week. I'll also tell her to let us know when any letters, flowers, or packages show up. Let's go to the crime lab and see what they have." Both Don and Jess were impressed that Isabella didn't fall apart, especially with the scorpion stuff. Jess felt herself start to vomit when Don told them about that part. She also realized through this exchange that Don was completely committed to Isabella, whether he knew it yet or not. Their touching, their looks, the way they spoke to each other all demonstrated how committed, even in love they both were whether they knew it or not. Don paid the bill and they left finding Isabella's car and driver in the parking lot. Isabella made the phone call to her secretary only to learn of another package. They stopped and Don ran upstairs to retrieve the package handling it carefully. One of Isabella's students he had seen her talking to earlier was hanging around, surly and silent. When he saw Don was there for the package and not Isabella, he quietly sauntered off. He gave Don the creeps. He asked the secretary who it was and she gave a slight shudder and gave him a name: Davis Jackman. That was something.


	6. Chapter 6

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 6

The crime lab was buzzing when the threesome entered. Mac came to them welcoming Bella to the lab, and he thought they had some good news and would have some additional good news soon.

"Well, Mac that makes me very happy! Can you tell us about it or do I need to wait in the hall?" She said a little snarkily to him.

"No, I think you have earned the right to stay completely in the loop. Let me show you. We'll go to Adam first. Adam is our technical guru and all things weird. He seems to know it all."

"So he would be your resident geek? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, but he likely is going to crack this case wide open, so be quite appreciative." Mac jokingly smiled at her.

"Hey, anyone who finds the creep who wants to do really bad things with scorpions to me, I will be quite appreciative." The suggestion of good things to come was impossible to miss. It wasn't sexual, it was just clear.

"You know Bella, you can't give gifts to anyone in the police force or the crime lab." Mac was seriously concerned.

"Mac, I'm sure that is an absolutely true statement."

"But you could conceivably do something anyway, if you so choose." He disapproved but there wasn't anything he could do about it either.

"I choose many things, Det. Taylor. But this conversation is not why we are here. Lead on please." Her teasing tone had reverted straight to business. Mac automatically responded to that and led her through the lab to Adam's section.

"Adam, I'd like you to meet Isabella Atherton, the victim of all this DNA, scorpions, etc. Can you tell us why the security systems in her Penthouse did not work?" Isabella gave him her warmest smile as she sensed his nervousness as she shook his hand.

As Adam started to speak, Bella moved closer to Don. She may have put on a brave face, but she was scared and he knew it. He wanted to reassure her, but didn't dare touch her with everyone around. Just what Jess had witnessed at lunch was too much.

"The alarm wasn't triggered and the cameras weren't taping because this guy was using some very high end equipment. It is used by the armed services to break into highly guarded enemy facilities, or even our own facilities. This stuff is not available on the black market. He would have to have direct access, or know someone who did. The camera was jammed by an ultrasonic box that, as he approached the camera, turned all the data into pixels. I have a program running right now to rebuild what is missing. Should be done soon. He came up the side exit stairs all 20 floors. That is a lot of stairs." Isabella smiled happily at him, and Adam totally lost where he was. Don interrupted asking about the alarm system.

"Oh, right. The alarm system was bypassed by an available mechanism that hooks to the panel and then uses an encryption code to decipher and bypass the alarm panel."

Don sighed, "So we know this guy is a technology geek that has access to super secret army equipment. That narrows it down. We have a possible name for you. Can you run it really quick? Davis Jackman."

Adam put the name in the database, and he popped up in the armed services database, but their DNA was only used for identification of remains. Don explained why that name, but no one thought there was enough evidence for a subpoena .

Isabella spoke up again, not defeated yet. "Tell me about the scorpion, Adam."

"The scorpion _Heterometrus swammerdami. _It is found in India, some records say the scorpion is not very poisonous and others say it is very deadly. For safety sake, we are assuming deadly. Basically, it stings you, and while that doesn't kill you, there is a tremendous amount of pain and then various bodily organs start to fail starting with your ability to breathe."

A very distressed and pale Isabella interrupted him. "Just for everyone here's benefit, I am absolutely terrified of scorpions. I mean fall to the ground screaming hysterically scared. So Adam, I didn't actually mean the terrible things the scorpion, or in the case of the letter, what this monster wants these scorpions to do to me. I am quite sure death will be welcome rather than having them crawl inside the most delicate parts of my body. The idea alone will probably kill me while I lay awake thinking about it. So tell us about how it got here, ok?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just get…"

Mac snapped him out of it with a harsh, "Adam! Talk. Now."

Don jumped in, "Wait Adam. Bella, who knows you are this terrified of scorpions?"

"My parents. I can't think of anyone else. It's not like the subject of scorpions comes up much. Wait, we did talk one afternoon a while ago in my PhD studies about what scared us. I did mention my fear of scorpions and snakes."

"Davis Jackman is in your PhD studies group, isn't he?" Bella nodded her head yes. Don just punched the wall behind him. "Go on Adam, tell us whatever else you have learned."

"Looks like it came directly from India via UPS. I followed the tracking code and got an address, but it is just a blind PO Box." He handed the address to Don, who nodded. "Otherwise, all DNA we have gotten from letters, cards, bedspreads, is all from the same donor."

There was s scream from another part of the lab and Mac took off, followed by everyone else. Lindsay had opened the next box, even though Danny had volunteered. She refused saying she needed to do this, but this time she did it with him in a secure clear box. They were sure it was not a bomb, and thought it was something alive. When she opened the box very slowly a very angry cobra sprang out of the box. She tossed the box away from her and her and Danny rushed out, closing the cobra inside the tiny room. Danny was panic stricken that Lindsay might have been bitten but she was ok, but she told Mac in no uncertain terms was she going to be opening any more boxes.

Isabella was horrified at what they had found, but thought it was pretty funny to see this little tiny woman screaming at big, scary Mac. The situation was serious, especially since Lindsay was pregnant, so she would laugh at Mac's expression later. Mac sent Lindsay to lay down in his office, and told Danny to get her some water. Everyone stood around the tall cube looking at a hissing fully hooded cobra.

Isabella quietly asked, "What happens now?"

Mac rubbed the side of his face, not sure himself. "I guess we call animal control."

Adam spoke up shyly. "It is a contained air cube. Air comes in but doesn't get out, right? Why don't we send some cyanide in there. That will kill it, then we can reverse the airflow and contain the exiting air and retrieve the cobra and the box. The box is key. Maybe we can get fingerprints off of it."

"Good. You and Hawkes make it happen. Everyone else out. Danny, take Lindsay home. She's been through enough today. Don, get someone to check out that address, someone who will really check it out and take Isabella to the hotel. This case is going to take us all to hell in a hand basket."

Adam was heard from his lab where he was preparing what was required, "Wait, I got a face on the camera. It's not great, but it's there."

Don, Isabel and Mac all rushed to the monitor. Don and Isabella both said at the same time, "Davis Jackman."

Mac and Don looked at each other, "That is enough for a warrant."

Isabella turned very happily to Adam. "Thank you Adam. That is good work. Be careful with the snake. That was the other thing I told the class I was terrified of." Adam was clicking on his key board, wrote down some numbers. "Here is this Jackman dude's last known, and his power, phone, and cable are still going there."

Jess volunteered to take it to a judge, while Don took Isabella back to the hotel. She smiled encouragingly at both Mac and Adam.

Don rode in the back with Isabella and they talked about what would happen next. "Jess is going to get the warrant. We will get a tactical team set up and go find our guy. The warrant will also request the government to open up his DNA but we don't have to wait for that. We have enough on our own."

"You are going in with them?" She sounded very scared.

Don spoke to her very quietly, very gently, "Baby, this is what I do. I'll have on full vests and a helmet and I'll come home safe and sound. Ok?"

"I'm scared for you."

"I know, but this is for you. I have to go because I have been principal on this case. And I want to get this bastard really bad too. For you."

"Who is going to stay with me?"

"I'm going to leave the guys at the door, and then have two of my guys from SWAT come over. If this Jackman guy gets away from us, and knows where you are staying then we need good sharp guys there. But you know, Bella. These guys are sharp, and smart, and good looking, so no dumping me for them."

"I didn't know you were mine to dump Det. Flack."

"Rest assured baby, I have been yours from the first night I met you. I am yours." He sounded so gentle, so sweet, and thoroughly in love. Isabella could hear it in his voice and feel it seeping out of his pores. She snuggled up to him and kissed him long and hard and deep, like she was going to eat him. He returned her sense of urgency and they continued their breathless kissing till they got to the hotel.

5 hours later, a very tired but uninjured Don Flack walked through the suite doors. His two friends were sitting on the couch watching some sports show, while Isabella had retired to her room to read and watch TV. He spoke softly to his friends who took off, as did the guys at the door. He locked the door behind them and sealed them up tight in their room. He opened Isabella's door and she sleepily raised her head with her amazing hair lying there around her. Suddenly she was wide awake and jumped up to kiss him. "Are you hurt? Is everything ok? Did you get him? Tell me what happened." And then she kissed him softly and gently on the lips and let him lead how far he wanted to take it. His tongue brushed her lips encouraging, but not forcing them open and then they kissed very slowly, their tongues slowly stroking each others, slowly their urgency increased until there was a lot of pressure between them. Their bodies, their lips, their tongues, all pressed against each other. The heat between them had been at a low simmer since they first met, but now it increased to a full out boil. His hardness threatened to burst through his suit pants, and she just wanted to climb up his body to press her center to his hardness. Finally, he broke away, gently and carefully.

"Baby, I want this, whatever is between us, and I want you. But I need to eat and I need to shower before I touch you again. While I take a shower, can you order me something? A hamburger and a beer would be great."

Isabella nodded her head and before he left the room, she asked him very quietly, "Are you sure you are ok?"

He smiled at her, "I'm fine baby. Not a scratch. I'll tell you all about it over dinner. Don't answer the door without your gun though, ok?" She nodded silently again and he walked off to his shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 7

Isabella ordered his dinner and a six pack worth of beers, just in case he wanted them and she would have some too. Then she hurried out of her flannel pajamas she had on for his friends, and put on a silk full length nightgown that tied at each shoulders, draped at her cleavage and her back, and then just fell straight down, forming loosely to her curves. It was an emerald green to match her eyes, and she looked spectacular. She heard him moving around in the other room, surfing channels waiting on her and his dinner. That seemed common these last few days.

Isabella slid quietly into the room and walked up behind him encircling him in her arms. She felt him relax back into her body, not putting so much weight on her that she couldn't hold him up, but enough to let her hold him. She pressed her face against his sleeveless t-shirt, feeling the muscles ripple against her body's pressure. She released his waist and started to run her small soft hands from his shoulders to his hands, and then moved to the front of his chest doing much the same thing. Flack finally turned around, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw what she was wearing.

"Wow! You look amazing Bella." He started running his rougher hands up and down her arms and her back just as she had done for him. He briefly touched her chest, starting softly with her neck and then moved down to her breasts. His eyes never left hers as he brushed his thumbs across her nipples and cupped her breasts in his hands. As he caressed her body, they continued to look in the deep pools of the other's eyes. He leaned to kiss her just as there was a knock on the door. Damn.

He ate his hamburger and drank his beer in silence and Isabella was not going to push. It looked like a lot weighed on his mind and he could talk when he was ready. She stole French fries off his plate and sipped her beer watching him eat. When he was finally finished, he sat back looking at her with such love it was breathtaking for her to see.

"Bring your beer baby and I'll tell you what happened." He took her hand and led her to the couch, intending for her to sit next to him, but instead she sat in his lap straddling him. "Sitting like this I can look into your eyes. If I look into your eyes, I can take some of your pain away, Donnie."

"Sit like this you are going to get an abbreviated story." She smiled at him wickedly.

"You just tell me the story. I'll control myself."

"Jess got the warrant and we went to the house. He was in there, but had also put booby-traps all over the place. I hate it when that happens. We had the place surrounded, so our tactical team went step by step disarming the traps. It took forever. Once we got in, he was dead. He had huge fish tanks full of those scorpions and a couple with cobras. He had put one hand in one tank and another in the other and let his 'pets' kill him. It also meant that some escaped. We didn't know how many there were so we had animal control and exterminators out to take care of the rest. In his bedroom, he had pictures of you everywhere. He's been following you for months if not longer. He had pictures of you at galas, parties, at school. He had pictures of your townhome, pictures of you in your nightgowns. There were pictures of you and me various places outside. I don't think he ever knew where we had moved you to. It was overwhelming and very disturbing. So, in the end, no shots fired, but poisonous scorpions and cobras are maybe worse. After Jess and I left the scene she wanted to talk and then we went back to the squad room to fill out the paperwork."

"Do you want to tell me what you and Jess talked about?" Isabella asked quietly.

"Not really, but I think you should know. Jess explained her feelings for me, which I was already aware of and she knew that. But she also wanted to point out what she had seen develop rapidly between you and me. She pointed out that as long as she has known me, and all the women she's seen me go through, she never once saw me look at a woman the way I look at you, touch a woman the way I touch you, listen, talk to. She thought it was important for me to realize if I hadn't already that my relationship with you was different than mine with anyone else. She is so sweet though, she wanted me to be sure to not miss out on the awesome thing right in front of me, meaning you, instead of trying to knock us down for her own selfish reasons. So that was my night. How about you?"

"Hmm, me. Well those really cute SWAT guys and I had a three-way, then had some dinner, and I was so exhausted, you know those SWAT guys, they can go forever, so after all that excitement I headed for my room in my Nick and Nora cows over the moon pj's, they are hot and made those SWAT guys rock hard, sorta like your getting right now. That was my night."

He laughed and pulled her straddled body completely up to his, nothing could pass through that space. She smiled at him mischievously as she wiggled her nightgown up so there was nothing between her and him but his sweats. "You are a very naughty girl, my beautiful Bella. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you want to stop at some given point? Or is this an all-in sort of thing?"

Her face went serious and she looked at him, question marks all over her face. In the end she just wasn't sure. "I have taken few lovers in my lifetime, Don. They have all been long term relationships, and have ended for various reasons. One for cheating, one due to a job change and I wouldn't marry him and move, one because he was more interested in my money, then in me. So while they were long term they didn't end well. I am not the girl who hops in the sack with anyone. I have ample opportunity and I have never indulged in that sort of behavior. Compared to you, I'm a virgin. Am I sure? No. Do I want to? Very much. I guess the last few days have seemed so intimate, and I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I can't keep my hands off of you. I can't stop watching you. I get lost in your eyes to where I forget what I am going to say. Is it an all-in sort of thing? Yeah, for me it is. But it has to be for you as well."

"That was amazingly articulate, Bella. Let me tell you what I think. I have had a lot of lovers, since I was 14 and lost it to a 20 year old. I've learned a lot about love and about sex. And you are right, you are a virgin compared to me, and I will treat you as such. I will never cheat on you. I don't care about your money. It is an amusement, not an end to anything. I'm no longer the guy who hops in the sack with anyone. I grew out of that several years ago, but my relationships have not fared well either. They tend towards the short and inconsequential. Am I sure I want to be with you, not just in the sack, but for real? Yes. Do I want to make love to you? Yes, very much. Will I wait for you to be able to say yes without reservation? Yes. My beautiful philosophy professor, I would ask who is the moth and who is the flame? In case you haven't noticed, I can't keep my hands off of you either, I watch you constantly, and I get lost in your eyes as well. Today in the lab I knew you were afraid and I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around you, but that would raise very big bad things that all your money could not fix. So I stood very close behind you hoping you knew I was there. The last question, is it an all-in sort of thing? Yes, very much it is for me. But I think we have to go back to our regular lives, where I'm not your constant body guard and you teach and I do police work and we live our lives together but separate. And when you can answer the question 'Am I sure?' with an enthusiastic yes, then we move forward. Until then we make out like high schoolers and maybe go a little further than that sometimes, we take a lot of cold showers, and we wait until there is trust, there is commitment, and there is love."

"Damn Detective, you want to sign up for my philosophy class? I don't think I have heard an expression of caring and love better said. Thank you. I know you are tired, exhausted even. Do you want to climb into my bed and make out like high schoolers and then fall asleep happily in my arms but unsatisfied, or just crawl into my bed and let me hold you in my arms while you fall into a much needed sleep."

"I am tired and exhausted, but I would really like to climb into your bed, make out and maybe a little heavy petting and fall asleep in your arms." His voice sounded wiped out. Either he would get reenergized or he would fall asleep very soon, whatever they did in her bed tonight. But there would always be tomorrow and the next night and the next night.

A/N: Readers: What do you think, end it here or carry the relationship forward? It would probably turn into an M rating ultimately if we moved forward.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to those who wanted this story continued. A special thanks to babygurl1944 who very kindly kept sending me encouragement to continue the story and not leave it where I did. This story is dedicated to her. I hope she finds it worthy.

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 8

As they had agreed, both Isabella and Don had gone back to their very different lifestyles, trying to find a common ground between them. She went back to her professorship at Columbia University and her lifestyle of very rich and trying-not-to-be-famous. He went back to his world of cops and robbers, crime fighting and the general danger that permeated his life. They had both agreed that while they felt a very strong attachment to each other, it had been forced upon them by an intense and dangerous situation. Those short but intense circumstances could lead to disastrous consequences, neither party wishing that on the other. So they started from scratch, casual lunches, strolls through Central Park, dinners both inside the Penthouse and outside in the real world. Through their shared ordeal they both had a glimpse of each other's life. The danger and frustration Don faced every day, the intelligence and serenity that Isabella demonstrated every day. Neither could deny the overwhelming sense of attachment they felt for each other.

That attachment showed through the casual and thoughtful voicemail messages left for each other during their busy days, the hand held walks when they both had a break, the little gifts and surprises left for one to the other. For example, one morning Isabella walked into the station house, smiling at the Sgt. on duty who knew only too well who she was and who she was there to see. Flack of course wasn't at his desk, he never was. She left a large cup of insulated coffee as well as a special treat she had made at the local bakery. She left a note attached. _'Assuming this isn't stolen by your compatriots in arms before you get to it, there is a large cup of coffee just how you like it, and a fresh "sin-oh-man" roll for breakfast or a snack later. And be sure to check under to box too._ It was signed with her typical flourish, _'Isabella'_.

She left with little fanfare, a wave to Jess and off she went to teach her classes. Flack almost immediately called her cell phone while her driver took her to her first class. They must have just missed each other.

She saw who was calling and made sure her voice was like silk and sin across his body, giving him goose bumps on the other end of the phone. "God Bella, I could listen to that voice all day long. Thanks for the coffee and pastry, 'sin-oh-man' is very clever."

Isabella laughed, "Did you find the other goodie under the box?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet, I'm enjoying my coffee."

"Look under the box Don. It is the best part."

Don laughed at her happy exuberance, "Ok, ok, I'm lifting the box. (pause) Bella baby, tickets to the next Ranger's hockey game! And really good seats too! How did you manage?"

"Having friends in the right places is useful sometimes. Who will you take?"

Don paused, "Don't you want to go with me?"

"Of course, but I thought you might want to make it a guys' night or something."

"I could, but I'd rather you go with me." His voice held a hint of anxiety. Their new relationship was so new and fragile and important to him, he found he wasn't quite as self-assured as he would normally be.

Isabella heard the nervousness in his voice and sighed slightly, "Don, I would love to go to the game with you. We will call it a date. Ok?"

Don's concern was immediately washed away, at least for the moment, "Good. I'll get that weekend off." Don paused again almost whispering his words to her, "Thank you Bella. I…"

"I know baby… be safe. Keep the peace." She hung up the phone reluctantly and got out of the car as her driver held the door. It was time to join her world of teaching and challenging young minds. Even though her stalker was a terrifying ordeal, she was comforted by Don's constant presence. She missed that…a lot. (Keep the peace, a nod to 'Flashpoint' TV show)

Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 9

It was Friday night at the mostly cop bar that the team went to. Danny racked the balls in the center of the table setting the cue ball as well. He and Flack were a team, facing off against Hawkes and Mac.

Mac had the break, while Danny suddenly brought up the subject of Isabella. Flack had been seriously dating Bella for months and yet he never asked her to any team get-togethers or Friday night beer and pool night.

"So Flack, how serious is this thing between you and Isabella?" Danny opened the subject, a slight tease in his mostly serious voice.

"I don't know. Pretty serious I guess." Flack said as he took his shot. His voice was full of false ambivalence.

Hawkes laughed, "I think more than 'pretty serious.' You see each other almost every day, you talk on the phone to her constantly, and just the mention of her name brings out the over protective Neanderthal in you. When are you going to invite her to a Friday night get together? Are you ashamed of us? Is the bar too low rent for Isabella? What? Why not?"

Flack looked at all the men at the table and a few at the next who heard the conversation and were looking to him for his response. "She's so sophisticated. I'm afraid she'll be disappointed that this is how I spend my free time when I'm not with her. The bar isn't the typical place she hangs out, peanut shells on the floor, 100 different kinds of beer and not a martini to be found. Plus, I might kill someone for hitting on her."

Mac looked at him, his eyes serious and understanding, "You're an idiot, Flack. A love like the two of you have doesn't come around very often. She needs to see all of your life, not just the parts you want her to see. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We are your friends. We don't have Ivy League Phd's and we may not be rich, but she doesn't seem like the type to care about that sort of thing. Invite her next week. I'm sure we will make her feel comfortable, but more likely from what I've seen of her, she is more likely to make the rest of us feel comfortable."

Flack looked around him, surrounded by the people who had his back every day, people who he trusted, people he believed in and who believed in him. What was he so afraid of? "Ok, you're right. I'll see if she can come next week." And he took his next shot, getting three balls in the pocket for his team. He stood up smiling to himself. Yeah, he needed to bring Isabella into his life even more.

He told Danny to count him out for the next game and walked out the front door, already flipping his phone open.

"Hey baby, what are you doing? Did I wake you?" Flack could hear the sleepiness in her voice that just made it that much deeper and softer.

Isabella laughed softly, "I guess grading Master's mid-term papers isn't very exciting. I must have fallen asleep." She yawned into the phone. "Sorry about that. Are you having fun? Early night?"

Flack's voice was soft and sensual. He was hard just listening to her barely awake voice. "Yeah, it was fine. Would'a been better if you'd been here. Would you wanna' come next week, maybe?" That ugly anxiety could be heard in his voice again. She could hear it and never said anything. He knew it was there and was constantly reminded how different their worlds were. It was a constant source of stress for him, even if it was not for her.

She put the full force of her love and lust and respect for him behind her response. "Don, I would love to hang out with you next Friday. You have avoided including me before. I figured it was just a guys' thing. What changed your mind, baby?"

If she could have seen him, she would have seen an unsure shrug of his shoulders. Flack was never unsure about anything, but where Isabella was concerned, he was unsure about almost everything. Except how she felt about him, that he was sure of, everything she did reminded him of it. "Let's just call it an epiphany. We said we were going to let each other inside our lives, this is a part I kept you shut out of because of embarrassment, or fear, or neglect. I don't know. But if you are going to know all of me, then you have to know this too."

"So you think I would be embarrassed to be seen with you, the man I adore and respect more than any other, in the cop dive bar you hang out in after a week of hell you live in every day?"

"Basically yeah. Bella, the floor is covered in peanut shells and saw dust, they serve just beer, no cosmos, no martinis, they got a dance floor but it usually ends up with very dirty dancing going on, decent pool tables and a welcoming atmosphere is about all it has going for it. This is almost as downtown as it gets."

"The idea of dirty dancing with you kinda turns me on, and the rest of it doesn't scare me in the least. Come home baby."

"I'm already there, Bella." Flack flipped his phone off, went back inside paid his tab, waved goodbye to the gang, and 30 minutes later was walking into Isabella's Penthouse. If home is where the heart is, this was it. He walked through the softly lit main area, and up the stairs, knowing she would be waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 10

Friday night came up fast. The week was spent with Flack busy clearing murder after murder. The warm weather heated more than just the concrete and buildings. Blood started to boil and the murders were constant. He rarely got home before midnight and seemed to always get a call-out at 4 am. On those mornings, Isabella would gamely get up with him and while he showered and got dressed, she would fix him some breakfast. While sleep was at a premium, she did not want him going out into the dangers of New York with just coffee under his belt.

Her time that week was spent on mid-terms, mostly agonizingly poorly written on the part of the freshman class. The Great Books class was how Columbia separated their future students from their failures. Either one could keep up the constant and challenging reading, absorb the complex thoughts and ideas, and then regurgitate it back into a complex and thoughtful essay or they couldn't. Those that could, stayed. Those that could not, left. While she was normally a popular professor in most of her classes and sought after for a PhD advisor, she was feared when her rotation on the Great Books class rolled around. She held extremely tough standards for both complexity of thought and the ability to communicate using appropriate language and grammar. In all fairness, she knew that most public and even private school systems did not teach these skills to the degree necessary to succeed in the world Columbia graduates would live and be employed in. She spent the first half of the semester specifically teaching what would be required of their thinking and their writing. By the time mid-semester rolled around, every student knew exactly what was expected and where the bar was. And still so many failed to meet the mark. If they continued to miss the mark, they would fail the class, and therefore be forced to leave Columbia University.

Friday night, Flack went to his place to pick up a few things and run a few errands before heading over to Isabella's at 8:00. She knew he was tired, but hoped the evening would pick him up a little. He could sleep all weekend, _they_ could sleep all weekend if that was what they wanted. Spending quality time with Don in bed sounded like heaven to Isabella. Isabella finished up her grading and lay down to take a long needed nap. She slept until about 6:00, knowing she would need the rest to keep up with the crowd at the bar. Later, she showered with her floral soap and shampoo, letting her hair dry naturally where her waves and curls would reach to her waist. She carefully applied her makeup, emphasizing her emerald green eyes. Between Don's eyes of almost midnight blue and her emerald green eyes, their children, if they had any, would surely be blessed.

Children? Where had that thought come from? They had never even spoken those three little words, much less talked about kids. Isabella shook her head, shaking those thoughts out of her mind. This was not the night to dwell on such things. She pulled her faded very low riders out of her closet and slid them up her body. These were Don's favorite pair of jeans and loved to see her in them. He found her irresistible most of the time, but certainly when she wore these. She wore a white lace thong one could only see if she bent over, and a matching lace push up bra. She didn't really need the push up part, but Isabella enjoyed it anyway and always felt very sexy. And tonight, she wanted to feel very sexy. Her last clothing item was her shirt. She chose her Special Ops tank top. It was white with a flaming skull spread across the front. These Special Ops shirts were very difficult to come by and anyone who knew anything about Special Ops would know that. They weren't sold online or on base. One had to know someone in Special Ops to get one, so it was truly precious to her indeed. It was low cut in the front, displayed her toned and muscled arms to their fullest, and hit her at her curvy waist leaving about 2 inches of skin exposed between her shirt and her jeans. She finished off her ensemble with her Ed Hardy high tops painted with flaming skulls as well.

Isabella heard the door open and Don enter the Penthouse. He tossed his keys and gun on the table by the door as usual, calling out to her. She smiled happily to hear him and walked out of their bedroom onto the landing as he was coming up the stairs. He looked up at her and stopped walking and just stared. He thought she looked like an angel. "Wow! I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful Bella. I'm going to be beating them off with a stick. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Is it really ok? It's been a while since I've been to a bar, I wasn't sure. And don't you dare call it off now! I have hardly seen you all week, now I have you all weekend and tonight our weekend starts. A little food, a little drink, a lot of dirty dancing, some pool, all leading to fantastic jealous, slutty, post-bar sex. Sounds perfect to me."

Don walked towards her, a slightly predatory gleam in his blue eyes, darkened now with passion. "_You_ sound perfect to me." He wrapped his tall frame around her, sliding his hands under her tank top and onto her skin. "You_ feel_ perfect to me." Isabella could feel his erection through his tight jeans and she rubbed gently against him, causing him to pull her even closer till not even air could pass between them.

"Hmmm, I guess you approve, baby." She smirked slightly at him, and gently pulled away. Even as she pulled away from him, her voice was still filled with arousal, sex, and sin. "Don, if we don't leave now, we won't. And I'm really looking forward to going and hanging out with your friends. You can have your way with me all weekend long, but now, we should go."

"You are so pushy, Bella. I want to ravish you here on the stairs, and you want to go dance in saw dust and drink beer. And by the way, I haven't told them what a shark you are at pool, so try not to take _all_ their money."

Isabella laughed as she pulled him down the stairs. He was still of the mind to head towards the bedroom, so it was slow going. "Only enough to cover our tab and leave a hefty tip, baby."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he grabbed her to him, pinning her arms to him. He leaned down to her mouth and kissed her, hard, and passionately, and desperately. He ended the kiss so gently she could barely feel it, except she knew her knees were weak and he might be the only thing holding her up.

"Donnie, what…?" Don had never kissed her like that before, and she didn't know what the motivation for this kiss was. It was full of passion and lust and fear and desperation, the last two things she was pretty sure were foreign to him.

He looked at her, his eyes almost black with his desperate passion. "Bella, I love you."

She took a deep breath in. There they were. Those three little words 'I love you.' She was pretty sure he hadn't said them to anyone in a very long time, maybe never.

She let her breath go and smiled softly at him. "I love you too, Donnie. I have since we met."

Isabella felt him release a breath she wasn't sure he even knew he was holding. He pulled her tightly into his arms, burying his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her, imprinting it on his memory.

Isabella asked him a muffled question as she was buried against his chest. "Donnie, why are you so afraid? I feel your fear, your desperation, your lack of confidence with me, with us. The further our relationship goes, the more I see of this side of you. Have I given you reason to be afraid or is it something else entirely?"

Don stepped back from Isabella a bit and tilted her head up to his, her eyes filled with tears and his too. "I haven't told anyone I loved them for a long time, and even then I'm pretty sure I didn't know what it meant. I know I love you. You have taken a place in every cell of my body. You are home to me, regardless of where you are. And I am afraid and unsure because there is so much at stake. Sometimes I can't breathe for loving you so much. I just don't want to screw it up, Bella."

"Then don't Donnie. You are a grown-up who is perfectly capable of making his own choices. You choose to be with me and no other. You choose to be as safe as possible so you come home to me at night. You choose to respect me and who I am. You won't screw it up. And I won't either. Is there such a thing as happily ever after Donnie? I don't know. We do the best we can, make the best choices, love each other completely, and maybe that is what happily ever after is." A few tears slipped down her tilted face. Don gently leaned over and kissed her tears from her face and then from her eyes.

He licked the salt from her tears off of his lips, and kissed her gently. Then he stood back, looking her right in the eye, "I don't know what happily ever after is, but I know I want it with you. Forever."

A/N: I humbly acknowledge that Flack might be OOC here, but it just seemed so romantic I couldn't let it go. You, as the reader, either love it even though he might be OOC temporarily, or you hate it. If you love it, let me know. If you hate it, keep it to yourself.


	11. Chapter 11

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 11

Flack opened the door to the loud and rocking bar to allow Isabella to walk in first. Several heads turned to see who just walked in, curious to know if they knew them, curious if maybe they could go home with them and some just plain curious. Flack quickly followed Isabella wrapping his long arm around her shoulders, tucking her under his arm protectively, claiming her immediately. Everyone knew Flack. He was the department's golden boy. Very few knew the gorgeous red-head he was with. Flack had made an effort, a serious effort, to keep their relationship very low key, practically off the grid. That right there was an indication of how serious he was about Isabella. This was their first public unofficial departmental outing. There had been a few benefits they attended together, but he would not have run into anyone he knew except perhaps the Commissioner or Chief of Police. Here, he might not know everyone, but everyone knew him. And Hawkes was right. It brought out the Neanderthal in him. He wanted to tuck Isabella away where no one could find her, hurt her, or take her away from him. Whatever happened to that confident and casual playboy? He seemed to have melted away as Isabella filled his heart. The confidence would come back. Isabella was not the type to cause him intentional jealousy or pain. The playboy was gone. He simply had no desire for anyone else.

Isabella walked into the bar, seeing all the curious faces, hers curious as well. Flack immediately declared ownership in his alpha male way. She wasn't sure who the top dog was around here, but she was pretty sure Flack was up there at the top of the heap. He led her to the huge booth that the crime lab had taken over. Everyone slid over to allow Don and Isabella to join them. She knew everyone of course, and this Friday night everyone had turned out since she was coming for the first time. Isabella immediately settled in answering people's questions and joining in conversations. She had a chance to catch up with Jess. It had been weeks since they had lunch together, although they talked more often than that. They certainly called each other friend, and maybe even best friends since there were so few women in their circle. But that also sort of reeked of High School Musical, so they didn't try to define their friendship. Don ordered beer for both he and Isabella. He knew she preferred Amstel Light or Spatën Munich. He liked his beer of the darker brew. Anyone looking could tell they were terrifically in love. She watched him while he talked. He constantly touched her hair and even buried his face in it a few times. She never even twitched at the very personal invasion of her space.

Finally Isabella talked Don onto the dance floor, which he was finally comfortable enough to take her. She knew he was a fabulous dancer so she was excited. At the benefits they attended together, everything had to be more proper than this place called for. The music was loud and the dancing was rowdy. There wasn't a band, but a juke box that played all the current and older hits, rock 'n roll, country, jazz. Flack walked over to the juke box, leading Isabella by the hand behind him. He stuck four quarters in the machine and chose four songs. She watched what he chose, pleased, and then very surprised at his last choice.

Isabella leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Dirty dancing, indeed." Even over the loud music her voice enveloped him in that whisper of sex and sin. He had no idea how he would get through the night without taking her out back and fucking her senseless. He gave her a very lascivious look and led her onto the dance floor. There were several songs ahead of his choices so they danced to them, a mix of rock and country. Finally his choices came up. He had chosen some very hot songs, along with one that would absolutely steam the wrinkles out of your clothes. They slow danced to Eric Clapton's _You Look Wonderful Tonight_, Aerosmith's _Don't Want to Miss a Thing_, and Sarah McLachlan's _Arms of an Angel_. Isabella thought there could not be a more romantic night. The whole bar, the people, everything melted away until it was just Don Flack and Isabella Atherton holding each other, staring into the other's eyes, uncaring or unaware of the eyes watching. Some were moved at the emotion that flowed between them, others thought it ridiculous that Flack of all people would be so taken with a woman, even one as beautiful as this one. There was always another beautiful woman around the next corner for Flack. Neither of the couple dancing cared. The last dance Flack had chosen was the one that had raised Isabella's eye brow and made her smirk. He chose Jace Everett's _I Wanna Do Bad Things to You_. If ever there was a song to cause a riot, if danced right, this was it.

Everett's deep voice with all the nasty and sexy undertones one's voice could hold came on. Flack slowly moved Isabelle so her back was against his chest. Their bodies undulated to the music while she held her arms out and he trailed his hands along them, reaching her hands and linking their fingers together. He then, with their two hands connected, slid them down first her body and then his, not missing a curve or touch of skin. His tongue and teeth bit at her neck where she had intentionally exposed it to him. She gasped at how sexual the sensation was. She had danced this before, but never quite got the charge out of it previously. The song was coming to an end, but before it did he released her hands placing his hands on her bare waist. She lifted her thick and heavy hair up, presenting it to him as an obvious sexual offering, which he took as he buried his face in the silken skein of her curls. He slowly turned her around to face him, pressing their bodies together again, she could feel his explosive hardness and he could feel her steaming heat. God help them, they might not make it home. As the final note lingered, he dipped down and kissed her gently on the lips, another surprise for everyone, including Isabella. Of course, they had practically preformed porn on the dance floor, so what was a little kiss?

The song ended and there was applause for their dance, neither noticing the dance floor cleared as soon as it was apparent this was going to be something different. Flack shied away from the attention, finally realizing how he had brought it upon himself and Isabella. Isabella for her part blushed slightly and accepted Don's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he led her to their table.

Danny laughed, shaking his head. "Damn man. That might be the sexiest thing I've seen in a while. That beats out even porn, and you were fully clothed. Drink your beer and let's shoot some pool."

Isabella and Don grabbed their fresh and cold beers and headed to the quieter part of the bar where the pool tables were set up. Isabella was quiet, not wanting to give away her 'strength' at pool. She sat on a stool in the corner next to the table and watched a game or two. Whenever Don wasn't shooting, he was with her being completely distracted. Soon Isabella asked if she and Don could play as a team. Everyone agreed to the new team of two playing against Mac and Hawkes, who were next up. Hawkes racked the balls and set the cue ball up. Don made the first break, a strong break sending balls scattered all over the table. By the second round, Don and Isabella were solids, with Mac and Hawkes stripes, with the eight ball being the last to be dropped. Isabella intentionally played loose and casual, allowing Don to do most of the work. There were still several stripes to be dropped, but only the eight ball left for Don and Isabella and she was up, funny how it worked that way. Don quietly took her place in the chair slouching nonchalantly watching everyone. There were people he didn't know back here, and even if they were cops, that didn't necessarily make them nice guys.

Isabella walked the table, most eyes on her and not the table. She knew exactly the shot she would take. Being the eight ball, it required her to call the pocket the ball would fall into. There weren't any obvious shots on the table, which suited her just fine. Her shot would be perfect. She called the ball in the far corner pocket, requiring the ball to hit two cushions before landing in the pocket. Even though she didn't announce this part, but because she was feeling cocky, dangerous, and sexy as hell, she would make the cue ball come to a dead stop as soon as it impacted the eight ball. Tough shot, just announcing which pocket she was aiming for brought everyone to attention.

Danny of course spoke up first, "No way you make that shot, baby. You are good at a lot of things, sex I'm sure being one of those. But you cannot make that shot."

Isabella looked at him with a tiny smirk and said, like the spider to the fly, her voice all dark and dangerous, temptation itself. "Danny-boy, you have no idea. But, if you don't think I can make that shot would you care to make a wager?"

"Hell yeah. You know you have an evil temptress voice don't you? $10 bucks says you can't make it."

"Any other takers?" She asked using that same tempting voice.

Everyone in the pool room put their money down against her, although when Mac put his down he looked at her slowly and gave her a half smile. "I think we are about to be taken, boys and girls."

One of the guys across the room who had sidled up to the table asked how she was going to cover the bets against her. Mac and Don both looked at him, staring him down. Isabella smiled at Mac and Don and looked at the man she didn't know. "I'm covered. No worries." She turned to Don and winked and returned her interest to the table, taking the money and giving it to Mac to hold. She asked everyone to step back and not crowd the table, and there should be no noise. That she would consider cheating, and she didn't like cheaters. Her tone sounded like a threat and everyone took it as one.

Isabella lined up her shot, silence in the gallery. She knocked the cue ball perfectly causing the power to go into the eight ball and stopping the momentum of the cue ball immediately. The eight ball very neatly and perfectly dropped into the designated pocket, hitting the two cushions on the way. There were gasps and applause from the gallery. She smiled at Danny and Mac, and walked over to Mac to get her money, which he gladly handed over to her.

Mac leaned down to her, his gravely voice still able to be heard over the noise "Those Special Ops shirts are special, Bella. You have to know a Special Ops guy to get one. Who did you know? "

"That would true, Lt. Taylor. They are _very _special. Have a good night." Isabella just smirked and wasn't about to give anything away.

She then leaned over to Danny and whispered, "You should be home with your very pregnant wife, Danny-boy, not making sucker bets on the gaming tables. And no, baby, you have no idea all the things I'm good at." He groaned and she laughed and walked to the cue stick storage and put her pool cue away, taking Don's from him and putting his away as well.

Hawkes and Danny whined about them leaving so early, it was only midnight after all.

Isabella laughed at their whining, while Flack wrapped his arms around her laughing with her. "I think we have other plans for the rest of our night. Have a good night everyone, be safe." And with that Don led her to their booth, gathered up their things and walked her out the door. He dropped the $70 or so dollars on the waitress' serving tray. He smiled at her saying, "This should cover our tab plus a hefty tip. Enjoy. See you next week."

She looked stunned, looking at the cash pile on her tray, and uttered a surprised "Thank you," as they left the building.

Don was laughing softly as he let Isabella into his car. He helped her up the tall step of his SUV and while she got settled he said softly, humor in his voice. "And what were those other plans? I'm sure I don't remember."

Isabella turned and leaned into his face. Their lips not quite touching, she reminded him in the voice he loved, "Someone said something about fucking until one or both of us was blind. Did I misunderstand?"

Don just laughed, happier than he had been in ages, closed the door and went to start the car and drive them home.


	12. Chapter 12

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 12

Flack and Isabella lay in her oversized king bed, covers thrown off, wrapped in silk sheets only. They had not left their bed, both now considered it their bed, since coming home from the bar Friday night. Paula came and went, discreetly leaving them food and drinks outside the door. They ate, slept, showered, and made love for almost two days and two nights. It was the perfect weekend. After another rowdy blend of rough and gentle sex, Don lay on his back recovering his breath, his fingers absently tracing the lines of Isabella's back. He felt the softness of her skin through the sheen of sweat left behind their most recent vigorous activities. Her head was turned towards him while she lay on her stomach, her body almost completely left uncovered. Don stared at the ceiling either asleep with his eyes open or deep in thought. She wasn't sure, but given the constancy of his fingers against her damp skin, she guessed he was awake.

Without moving, she softly asked, "Don?"

He slowly turned to her, the sheet falling away to his waist, his beautifully scared chest facing her, his eyes languidly looking into hers. She saw contentment there. "Hmm?"

Isabella swallowed nervously, "Would you want to move in here with me?"

"Give up my apartment, get rid of my crap furniture, and move in. That's a pretty big commitment, Bella."

"If you are nervous about it, put your stuff in storage, or bring it here. I don't care. I want you and whatever comes with the package."

Flack laughed teasingly at her, "And here I was contemplating asking you to marry me."

Isabella's eyes got big and her green eyes flashed even darker.

"Well?" Flack was still smiling at her, but had moved closer and started kissing her neck and nibbling her ears, even biting and pulling on her ear lobe.

"You are really asking me to marry you?" She was surprised and yet his assault on her neck was becoming a serious distraction.

"Say yes, baby."

Her voice shifted into softness and silk, giving him goose bumps. "Yes, baby."

Flack laughed and swooped from her neck to her mouth, turning her slightly onto her side to get the full angle on her mouth he wanted. He could still taste their mingled bodily fluids in her mouth and his. When he finally parted from her, leaving both of them breathless, he smiled down at her on her back now and him on his side. "And yeah, baby, I'll move in with you."

She smiled happily, even giggling in her joy. He set about tickling her in all those unprotected spots, while she returned the favor. Before long, their silliness had once again ignited what surely was an unending lava flow of passion for each other. They made love three more times before Paula discretely knocked on the door, letting them know dinner was ready.

* * *

Sunday, four weeks later, Don Flack took Isabella Atherton to meet his parents. He was really nervous. She knew about his childhood growing up, how he had followed in his father's footsteps on the job, but not in life. Don also prepared her for his own parent's nervousness at meeting her. She came from completely different circumstances than theirs and it might take some getting used to.

A week after he proposed, Don presented Isabella with an engagement ring that was impressive on any scale. It was a five carat emerald cut diamond set plainly on a platinum band. He paid for it completely on his own. This at least, he wanted to be solely from him to her, without her monetary help.

As he opened the car door in front of his parent's house, she handed him her left hand displaying her ring she seemed to never take off. She smiled at Don warmly, kissing him gently on the lips as she emerged from the car, standing before him. She had on a black silk sleeveless dress with a matching full length jacket. They had gone to Don's Catholic Church in Queen's that morning on their way over.

She looked around her at the robust family neighborhood of Queens. His childhood home was painted white with blue trim. It was a country clapboard home with a wraparound porch she already loved. His mother was probably the gardener with lots of potted flowering plants and herbs lining the porch. There were full bird feeders and wind chimes hanging along the roof trim and from the lower branches of the huge trees out front. It was positively picturesque and heartwarming.

"Don, this is lovely. You grew up here?" Isabella's voice held awe and some other deep feeling.

"This is it. Home sweet home, such as it is." Don was slightly sarcastic, and a little embarrassed by the humbleness of it all.

"Donnie, you have no idea how lucky you are. You have a warm home to go to where you grew up, where your parents still live, where you have memories, where they have to take you in. I grew up in boarding schools and various embassies around the world. I have great memories, but I'm not always sure where I was when they occurred. And other then the penthouse, I have no other home and no parents, good or bad. Your childhood may not have been idyllic in a lot of ways, but mine wasn't either baby. Money is no substitute for family, Donnie."

He looked down on her face as she so lovingly looked around the house from where she stood. He looked around too, trying to see it as she did. He had never realized what a staggeringly lonely life she had led up until now. He could say his childhood and youth was troubled, but he was never lonely. He knew the same kids from the time they could kick the cans in the street until he graduated from high school. Even now, most still haunted their parent's homes and had jobs in the same place they were born. He had a family, a deeply troubled brother and sister, but he had roots. Something Isabella didn't have.

He got a little choked up at that, clearing his throat, as the front door opened and his mother and father emerged.

"Donnie, are the two of you just going to stand there in the heat, or are you going to bring Ms. Atherton inside?" Donnie's mother had a soft, but firm voice that got Don moving. He took Isabella's hand and led her up the walkway to the porch she already clearly adored. She held his hand comfortably. Her hand was dry and she seemed not nervous at all. Of course she knew people, important people, from all over, so meeting his parents might not raise her temperature too much. She smiled sincerely at first his mother and then his father.

She put her hand out confidently, while Don made the introductions.

"Isabella, my mother Trisha. Mom, this is Isabella, my fiancé." Isabella shook her hand firmly but carefully, noting the advancing arthritis apparent in her hands.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Flack." Isabella softly said.

"And this is my father, Don Flack, Sr. Dad, this is Isabella Atherton." She smiled at him as well, watching him practically drink her in like a glass of cool lemonade on a hot day.

Isabella shook his hand as well, not letting him stare her down, and finally forcing him to release her hand. "Mr. Flack." She was offended at his obvious licentiousness towards her, but she would remain neutral. Anything more or less, was bound to ruin a perfectly beautiful day.

Don's parents were handsome and beautiful. They had to have been to have created a son as handsome as Don. The eyes came from his dad, as did the tall, muscled lankiness. But where his dad was rough and predatory, even with his son's fiancé, his mother was soft and gentle. She was where Don got his compassion, gentleness, sense of fairness. He might have gotten his sense of honor and duty from his father or from both, Isabella wasn't sure.

Trisha ushered them into the coolness of the house, where she nervously led Isabella around showing her Donnie's old room and the rest of the house, ending in the kitchen where Trisha started to check the food on the stove. She had made Flack's favorite corned beef as a surprise. Don wandered into the kitchen following the smell.

"Ma, you made corned beef? That's Wednesday, not for Sundays. Bella, wait till you taste my mom's corned beef, it is paradise."

"Now Donnie, it's nothing special, but I'm so glad you like it so much. Do you like corned beef Ms. Atherton?"

"It's Isabella, or Isa, or Bella, but you don't need to call me Ms. Atherton. And m'am I have never had corned beef, so I'm looking forward to it."

Don looked at her stunned. "How could you never have had corned beef?" And at once he realized how he had opened Pandora's Box.

Isabella looked at him, slightly annoyed at his question. She felt his father come into the room behind them so he would be listening to her response as well. What was she supposed to say? The cook's never made it. It wasn't on the menu at the various and sundry embassies or boarding schools she lived in. There really wasn't a good answer that wouldn't make everyone uncomfortable.

"I guess I have never had the good fortune of having it made for me. I will look forward to your mother's and I'm sure it will set the bar for all future corned beef meals I may have." Isabella let out a soft sigh.

Don Sr. laughed loudly in the back of the room. "Very nicely done, Red. Rich folk probably don't eat much corned beef, but the rest of us like it."

Don Jr. turned on his father, "Red? Rich folk?" His nervousness had turned quickly to anger.

Isabella stepped in front of Don Jr., taking hold of his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She softly spoke to Don, while never taking her cold but neutral eyes off of his father. "Donnie, if your father wants to use my occasionally used nickname 'Red' then he can. As far as the 'rich folk' comment, he is right. I am rich. I have not been blessed with a warm inviting home like the one you grew up in, or a mother who cooked special meals for me. I had other compensations. It is not a right or wrong situation, it is not a better or worse situation, it just is. I hope that the fact that I am wealthy will not prejudice your father against me. If he wishes to find some other reason to dislike me, there is nothing you or I can do about it." She broke eye contact with his father and turned to place their joined hands over Don's heart. "We are the family unit now, baby. Home is where the heart is, remember?"

Don leaned down, holding their conjoined hands together, and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering there, his other hand wrapping itself in her hair spreading the floral scent of her across the kitchen, temporarily overpowering the smells of cooking. He finally released her from their moment, looking closely at her, releasing her hands and touching her face. He whispered so that only she could hear, but anyone watching could see, "I love you Bella."

She smiled the smile she had only for him and patted his chest, stroking the muscles under the shirt. She sighed and turned to his mother, "Mrs. Flack, is there anything I can help you with? Setting the table, serving?"

Trisha looked at her with knowing and impressed eyes. Isabella had just managed to cool the stoked anger between father and son, at least temporarily. Yes, this woman, rich or poor, was good for Donnie. "Sweetheart, I have the dining room table all set. Perhaps you could carry the plates of food in there as I load them?"

"Of course." Isabella sighed. She liked one parent very much, and the other parent very little. What a tangled web we weave.

Four hours later, Don and Isabella left for their home. He had already moved all his stuff into her Penthouse, sold his apartment and most of his furniture, bringing very little with him. The afternoon with his parents had been long for Isabella. She was exhausted from the constant onslaught of his father's determination to embarrass her, of keeping Don from out and out brawling with his father, and continuing to be pleasant and unruffled as possible. All the while eating something she wasn't used to, but did find quite good, watching hockey on TV, and listening to those embarrassing childhood stories parents like to tell of their children. She fell asleep before they hit the highway. Don woke her up as he parked her car for the valet and she sleepily rose out of her seat into his outstretched arms.

She fell into bed completely dressed, and Don forced her to stand up as sleepy as she was so he could get her undressed. It wasn't hard. The jacket was already off, the dress just unzipped and fell to the floor. All she was left in was a breathtaking black sheer lace bra and matching panties. He showed remarkable fortitude in not taking her right then and let her sleep. He removed her pumps and slipped her feet and body under the silk sheets. He had no idea why she was so exhausted. This was nothing more than a walk in the park for her, and yet having walked so carefully through the minefield of his childhood home, now she was almost in a walking sleep. He would change, hang up both of their clothes and let her rest while he watched some TV. Soon, he was climbing sleepily into their bed in just his boxer briefs. The couple spent what was left of the day sleeping in their darkened bedroom on cool silk sheets, where the heat and challenges of the day could not invade their respite.


	13. Chapter 13

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 13

School was almost out for the summer. Isabella laughed to herself as she headed out of her office. This time of year Alice Cooper's iconoclastic song "School's Out for Summer" played in her head almost constantly. She could count on it to lift her spirits and she embraced several months of no commitments. Only this summer she thought it might be a longer span of no commitments. She had missed two cycles already and after Don left for work this morning took a pregnancy test. It was clearly positive and she was elated. She planned to tell him today at lunch. Maybe not champagne and candlelight, but she didn't want to wait either. She had some niggling suspicion for some time, but always put off the test. She didn't want to be disappointed if she wasn't, and if she miscarried early on like often happens it would be better to not have known. At this point though, those niggling suspicions had escalated into outright screams in her head causing her to take the damn test and know for sure. Now that she was sure, and confident this was for real, she wanted Don to share her joy too. At least she hoped he would. They were still struggling through their marriage plans. Add planning for a baby and it might be too much.

Don got them a table at the Waldorf for noon. She said it was a surprise so he asked for one of the small private booths in the back. He was already there as she walked in. The maître'd led her to their small booth where Don stood until she sat comfortably next to him. She leaned over to Don and gently kissed him on the lips.

"This is wonderful baby. Thanks for getting this on such short notice." Isabella's sultry voice wrapped him up in her web of love, desire, and respect. He could feel all those things and more coming from her.

"You are welcome. I know people who know people too." Don teased her. "So to what do I owe the honor of having you join me for an upscale lunch and not the bistro or hot dog in the park?"

"I have something for you, and I wanted to give it to you today." Her voice shimmered with excitement.

Don gave her a big grin like a kid on Christmas Day. "Ok, when do I get my present?"

"Let's order first, shall we?" Don ordered a burger and fries and Isabella ordered the famous Waldorf salad and sparkling water. She was constantly amazed at how he could eat a diet of basically burgers, fries, hot dogs, and beer and never gain a pound and stay in amazing shape. If only.

"Come on Isabella, don't tease me anymore. What is it?"

Isabella gave him her secret smile and handed him a blue Tiffany's bag. His eyebrows dipped down in disappointment or consternation she wasn't sure. "What? You were expecting Ranger's tickets? They aren't playing now. Open it baby."

He opened the light blue box that was the trademark of Tiffany's. Inside was a sterling silver baby rattle. She had it engraved with the name "Baby Boo Flack." He read the inscription and looked back up at her, shock all over his face.

"We're going to have a baby?" He was breathless with wonder and excitement.

"Surprise!" Isabella said tentatively.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. He put his hand on her stomach to see if he could feel the bump yet, and was rewarded with a slight rise of her normally flat stomach. He almost whispered the words to his child, "Hey Baby Boo." He raised his head to hers, smiling. "How far along? When will we know if it is a girl or a boy?"

Isabella met his happy smile with her own. "I'm about 2 ½ months along, the doctors and computers and stuff count by weeks so I'm about 12 weeks, almost through the first trimester. I waited for a while because I didn't want to believe it was true, and I just did the test this morning. But you probably noticed I stopped drinking, and the vitamins I take are always prenatal anyway. At twenty weeks we can do an amnio and make sure everything is ok and find out if it is a girl or boy. Don? Are you happy about this? It seems like it but you aren't going to go back to the office and despair over this are you? We didn't plan it, although we weren't exactly not planning for it either. And I know we have the wedding and everything… I still have to ask Jess and Mac, and what about Danny and…"

He stopped her nervous babble which he rarely saw with two fingers to her lips. When she got to babbling fast and nervous he thought it was cute, and it happened so rarely he was inclined to let her go, but not this time. "Bella, I could not be happier. I'm going to float back to the precinct. Absolutely. And wait until Ma hears. She'll be thrilled. We should probably move the wedding up though, don't you think? By the time Mac walks you down the aisle, you'll look like you have a beach ball under your dress." He was happy and he was going to tease her mercilessly as well. She giggled at the image of her very pregnant at the altar in front of the priest.

"I suppose Father Tom would rather marry us before I'm showing. Everyone might know already, but I don't want pictures showing our pre-wedded bliss for the world to see."

Don laughed just as he took a bite of his burger. Isabella wasn't really hungry so she just watched him enjoy his food, his life, his love. His hand kept sweeping across the slight bump that was already showing, as if he couldn't believe it was really there.

They walked slowly back to the precinct with his arm wrapped protectively around Isabella. He was unselfconsciously carrying the Tiffany's bag with the baby "announcement" in his other hand. Her black Mercedes was waiting outside the precinct and she leaned against it while they said good bye for now.

Don asked, "Are you goin' home or back to school?"

"I'm done at school today. I return final papers to my Great Books class tomorrow, then complete grading for the rest of the week to be turned in on Friday. Then, 'School's out for summer, schooools out for-e-ver." She sang in a mock Alice Cooper voice.

"I know you aren't working this summer, but the fall term? You'll be getting pretty far along, Bella." The concern in his voice was noted.

"We don't have to make any decisions right now. Now that you know, I'll let the chair of the department know and we'll talk to the doctors and figure it all out." She took his concerned face between her two hands, kissed him gently, but offering a promise of things to come. "Keep the peace. Come home to me safe. By dinner would be nice."

"You are so demanding, woman!" He smirked at her and shook his head as he opened the car door, out of habit identifying the driver, and placed her inside. Before he closed the door, he told her, "You be safe, I'll be home for dinner, and I love you Bella."

"I love you too, baby." He smiled and closed the door, practically skipping into the precinct house.


	14. Chapter 14

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 14

The next day, Flack took some lost time and went to visit with Father Tom. A much younger Father Tom had baptized Don, took his first reconciliation, given him his first communion, taught him to be a stellar altar boy and had in general been a very positive influence on his life. Now, the much older Father Tom would marry Don and Isabella in the Queen's Catholic Parish Church. Isabella and Don had briefly considered other Catholic churches, including the Cathedral, but quickly dismissed the idea. This church was beautiful and simple, which was perfect for their beautiful and simple wedding. Only family and close friends would be invited. They were still discussing various levels of management within the police department, Inspectors and the Chief of Police being under discussion. Both Don and Isabella did not want this to be a political event, but because of Isabella's connections it was a fine line to tread. Under the circumstances, Father Tom agreed to waive the pre-nuptial counseling and set a date for a Saturday evening a month out which was perfect. Don thanked him graciously and left to let Isabella know.

Isabella quickly called Jess and asked her to dinner, just the two of them. Now that they had a date, and it was coming up fast, they needed to get their wedding party and arrangements set. They had a lovely dinner at a small Italian family run restaurant. Isabella finally broached the subject of Maid of Honor.

"Jess, would you be my Maid of Honor? I can't think of anyone I would rather have at my side on the big day."

Jess was surprised and pleased, but couldn't help but tease Isabella. "Had to move that date up pretty quick huh? Before I say yes or no, are you going to make me wear purple or teal or some other terrible color?"

Isabella laughed. "Have you ever seen me in anything less than tasteful? I would not dream of placing my bridesmaids in anything less. You will look stunning in whatever we choose. And it will be a 'we.' We only have a month, so I am hiring a wedding planner, plus I want to enlist your help, Lindsay's, Trisha's and Paula's of course. I'm so tired these days I practically fall asleep standing up."

"And you hardly eat I've noticed." Jess' voice held more than a hint on concern.

"Yeah, as long as I don't eat, I don't throw up. The doctor's have given me something for the nausea, but I am definitely losing weight not gaining. Even some smells are too much for me."

"Does that impact the baby at all?"

Isabella sighed. "Apparently not. The baby will take whatever it needs from its mother and the mother will ultimately replenish. It's like a little parasite. Baby Boo, the parasite."

They both laughed as they stood after paying the bill. The two beautiful women, who could almost be sisters, left for their respective cars, hugged, and parted ways for the evening.

Wasting no time, the next morning Isabella called Mac, surprisingly reaching him in his office.

"Hey Mac. It's Bella. Is this a good time?"

"I always have time for you, no matter how brief. What's up?"

Isabella licked her dry lips nervously, asking "Mac, can I take you to lunch today? A real lunch, not the vending machine, or hot dog in the park. I have a table for us at the Four Seasons anticipating your acceptance."

Mac's voice held a laugh and a smile she could hear through the phone line. "A beautiful woman wants to take me to lunch at the Four Seasons? How could I say no?"

"Good. I'll see you there at noon. The reservations are under Atherton."

"Can I ask what this is about?" Mac asked curiously.

"It's an attempt at seduction, Lt. Taylor. I have a room booked in the Penthouse as well. Better cross off your afternoon." Her voice was teasing, but she also allowed some of her sultry voice to weave through.

Mac cleared his throat. "Bella, I doubt you have to work very hard at seduction, but I'm pretty much unable to be seduced, especially by soon to be wives of friends." He was thoroughly enjoying their teasing banter.

"Ah, such a disappointment. My one last fling before tying the knot shot down in flames." She laughed easily. "See you at noon Lt. Taylor."

"Yes, m'am."

Don had entered Mac's office at the tail end of the conversation.

Don looked at Mac's laughing face, watching him shake his head at the phone. "Let me guess, Bella."

"Yeah. You've got your hands full."

"Yes, sir. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Don smiled secretly.

"I'm hopeful you aren't here to talk about wedding plans. That seems to be the only thing that is getting done around here." Mac said good naturedly.

"Nah, I got some real info for you."

"Is this going to interfere with my lunch with your soon to be wife?"

"No way, Mac. I'd be sleeping on the couch for a week if I screwed that up. And that is NOT where I wanna be sleeping."

Mac looked at him, smiling again. "No I suppose not. What do you have for me?"

* * *

Mac met Isabella at the Four Seasons and was shown to their quiet table in the back. If he didn't know better, and if they were seen by anyone they knew, this looked quite a bit like a rendezvous. He greeted Bella with a kiss on her cheek and took the offered menu. They quickly placed their orders and Mac went straight into task mode.

"Are you and the baby ok? Is something wrong?"

"No Mac nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Maybe too perfect, I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall. I have never been this much in love before, I'm pregnant with my first child, I have found a family that has unexpectedly welcomed me with open arms. Things are just too perfect. But for now, I'll go with it."

Mac was a very wise man and saw through a lot of stuff. "You have lived most of your life alone, haven't you Bella? Your parents?"

Isabella nervously picked at her fine linen napkin in her lap, finally looking up at Mac with a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I had a family once. I was away at boarding school in Switzerland. My father was Ambassador to the UK, my mother every bit the socialite. My younger brother stayed with them until he could be sent to boarding school as well. Their car was blown up leaving Kensington palace by an IRA bomb. In between our heartbeats, several dying and one left living, the family fortune and duties fell to me at 16. I have been alone ever since. I have excellent advisors who have been with the family for decades. They protect me and my fortune. Money does not buy happiness, no matter what people think. I try to fly under the radar as much as possible. Small wedding, family and friends only, non-disclosure agreements with all contractors, under the radar and off the grid, Mac."

"You are very wise Isabella. Don is lucky to have you. And you are lucky to have Don."

"Thank you, Mac. I asked you here not to discuss my poor-little-girl-upbringing, but something of more importance to today."

"I would do anything for you, Bella."

"I appreciate that. This is really important to me. Would you walk me down the aisle at my wedding? Don wants you to be part of his wedding party too, so if you agreed, you would walk me down the aisle, hand me off to Flack, and then join the other men standing beside him."

"Bella, this is an honor to even be considered. I would be proud to escort you on your wedding day. Are we wearing police blues, military, tuxes?"

"How so Mac Taylor, straight to the details. I think all the guys will be in their police blues. You are free to wear whatever you would like." She took his hand across the table and held it while her emerald eyes held his brown ones. "Thank you Mac. This means more than you could ever know."

His eyes teared slightly and he cleared his throat as he squeezed her tiny hand. A moment passed between them neither would ever forget. Mac sighed and released her hand, motioned for the bill and paid it, while she protested.

"Nonsense, Bella. I am paying. Don't argue with me. Even you won't win that."

"I argue as well as I play pool Mac. I wouldn't place any sucker bets. I will capitulate this time, but don't expect that every time." She snickered at him as they left the restaurant, her hand wrapped in the crook of his very powerful arm. The two friends walked casually back to the precinct where once again her Mercedes was waiting.

Isabella looked up at him, respect and real tenderness and feeling in her eyes. "Thank you Mac. Be safe." Her voice was slightly above a whisper, emotion clogging her throat.

He smiled at her, shielding his feelings mostly, but kissed her forehead gently. "You take care of you and Boo." He opened the car door, nodded to Bobby, and closed it again without ever taking his eyes off of her. Bobby pulled into traffic while Mac stood and watched her car disappear out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A mild M rated moment towards the middle. Not enough to change the rating certainly.

Flack Meets His Dream

Chapter 15

The preparation for the wedding made everyone crazy. For starters, almost everyone involved in the wedding worked in the same building, so it was a constant distraction. Everyone on Isabella's side had a specific task to cover, using the wedding planner for the legwork. Jess was in charge of dresses and photographer. Trisha was in charge of flowers and tasteful decorations. Paula was in charge of reception catering and rehearsal dinner. Lindsay was in charge of music, candles, etc. Isabella took on invitations, her wedding dress, and approval on everything, although unless she really felt strongly nothing was overruled, which meant nothing was. Don and Isabella decided to send out invitations to the close family and friends they wanted to attend, and to send out post wedding announcements to the politico machine inside and outside the department, city, and state. Don handled the honeymoon and interface with the church.

The wedding day approached, much to everyone's relief. Isabella was definitely showing, but the princess cut of her gown hid it well. While she normally would have gone with a more svelte look, that was out of the question at almost 17 weeks. Star gazer lilies lined the small pews and made up her flower arrangement. Jess had chosen light pink dresses covered in barely visible white lace and the bridesmaids flowers were also made up mostly of star gazers. The entire church smelled of Isabella.

Don's bachelor party had been planned by Danny, but Isabella had a lot to say in the matter. Don was to show up at the wedding stone cold sober, and he was not to be touched by another woman. Anything less, Danny and Mac's heads would be on a pike. She included Mac in there figuring he might be the only responsible adult in attendance. And according to her wishes, they followed them to the letter, delivering Don to the wedding completely sober and untouched.

The men in the wedding party all wore their police dress uniforms, complete with the many medals and accommodations they had received. Adam and Hawkes wore tuxedos and were the ushers, guiding people to their seats. Don was as nervous as Isabelle, and Mac and Jess had a hell of a time keeping them apart. It turned into a sort of game between Mac and Jess which they enjoyed a great deal at their friend's expense.

Finally the music started, the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Eventually, the organist switched to the Bridal March and Mac walked a stunning Isabella down the aisle in front of all their friends and family. There were tears in people's eyes already. He graciously handed her off to Don, whispering very softly in Flack's ear "If you hurt her, I will kill you and no one will find the body. You got me?"

Flack carefully nodded, knowing Mac meant every word. Oblivious to what had just been said, Isabella kissed Mac's cheek and he went to take his place among the rest of the wedding party.

The final 'I do's' were said, and Father Tom invited the groom to kiss his bride. And kiss her he did. They had been kept apart for the last three days, intentionally. Don had stayed at Mac's while Isabella obviously stayed in the Penthouse. He gently approached her lips, barely brushing them. Then he pushed forward with more pressure, begging entrance to her warm, sultry mouth. He could hardly breathe with his desire for her. She willingly opened her lips and mouth to him, accepting his dominant yet loving kiss, stroking their tongues together, lost in each other as the rest of the room melted away. Father Tom finally cleared his throat, and they reluctantly and slowly broke apart, smiling at each other hands held firmly together.

The newly married couple turned to the audience and walked down the aisle to the waiting limo taking them to the reception. Don quickly found the shield that went up between Bobby and the back seat, telling him to take the long way to the reception. Bobby nodded his head knowingly, a smile on his face as the shield went into place.

"God, Bella. This has been the longest three days of my life." His hands were all over her, his lips kissing her lips, her neck, her exposed cleavage. He slid his hands under her dress, knowing that at most she would be wearing a thong, but maybe nothing at all. She'd been teasing him about it for the last 4 weeks. He was pleased to find her bare underneath her no doubt extraordinarily expensive wedding dress. She quickly unzipped his uniform pants while he lifted his hips so she could pull them out of the way. He helped slide her on top of him making sure her dress was completely out of the way. Stains would not do. Neither however had thought through to the afterwards clean-up. She was so ready with her heat and wetness she immediately impaled herself on his huge staff, forcing him through her tight channel till he reached the end. Don groaned loudly while she picked the pace. She started slow while they mauled each other's mouths, then started to speed up as she felt him grow even harder and wider inside her. She kept him from touching her tightly closed cervix because it hurt now that she was pregnant, but that took a lot of effort. Soon he took over the pace, and while he would have preferred her under him, just being inside her was enough for now. He pushed them towards their respective pinnacles. They had found together that with her pregnancy she was much quicker to orgasm then even before, taking sometimes nothing more than a thought or dream to have one. She was already there and he slowed down slightly wanting them to go together.

"Baby, wait for me. Just a few more seconds. Ah…" Don came shooting deep inside her while her channel squeezed and tightened around him, milking him. She had cried out in the private back seat as she came, but the privacy window blocked any noise from Bobby's ears. She lay limp against his open shirt, his jacket thrown off somewhere in the car. They both were breathing hard, trying to regroup before they had to join their friends.

Bobby's voice came softly over the speakers. "We are approaching the reception. You've got about 5 minutes to pull yourselves together. I took the liberty of putting clean washcloths in the drawer to your right and several bottled waters in case you needed them."

Isabella pressed the speaker button, breathless and laughing. "Bobby, you just earned yourself a raise. And take a circle of the block again. Thank you."

They just heard laughter on his end. Don reached for the washcloths and a bottle of water, sliding his hand under Isabella's dress and wiping her clean. Then as she moved off of him, he did the same. Isabella immediately lowered the mirror and started to repair her makeup and adjust her dress and stockings. The simple act of lifting her dress to fix her stockings made Don hard again. He had a hell of a time trying to get his hardened cock back into his uniform pants. Fortunately, his uniform jacket would cover it mostly.

Once the limousine doors opened and they emerged, they looked much as they had when they left the church, the fresh glow on both of their faces and slightly disheveled look attributed by those most generous as their excitement at being newly married and maybe the wind. Both headed straight to the closest bathroom with their Maid of Honor and Best Man to help fix whatever couldn't be fixed in the backseat of the limo.

Jess and Danny were laughing hysterically over something no one else was aware of while the new bride and groom greeted their guests. Dinner was delicious, drinks flowed easily, toasts were generous, both serious and humorous. Danny, as Best Man, clinked his crystal glass to get everyone's attention to give his toast.

He cleared his throat, "I lift my glass to the Groom and his lovely Bride to honor them on their wedding day. I have been honored by being his best man today, but the trouble with being the best man at a wedding is you never actually get a chance to prove how true it is. Bella and Linds will just have to share notes to see who the best man really is. Let us drink to his incredible good fortune at finding a woman as truly compassionate and intelligent as she is beautiful and rich, always a plus. Hope you got that pre-nup tucked away Bella baby."

The room laughed and Danny sat down, relieved his part was over. Mac stood up next taking on the "Father of the Bride" role, even though there was no way she could be his daughter given their age difference. "In the absence of Bella's family, I have been granted the privilege of acting in that capacity. While sadly her family is not with us any longer, my hope is that they are watching from on high and are proud of the woman Isabella has become. She honors us by being a part of our lives and hopefully she will consider us her family, a big, messy, loud family. While she could never be my daughter, nor do I think of her as one, I have grown to love this woman who so generously gives to others. Don Flack was already an honorable and duty-bound man, brave and courageous. He never flinches from danger or fear, and always does the right thing despite there often being an easier way out. Then Isabella entered his life and rocked his world. It was apparent to anyone that saw them together for even a moment that he was completely lost to her, and her to him. It is a statement to the strength of their relationship that after those intense few days riddled with snakes and scorpions, they slowed their relationship down to build upon their initial feelings, only serving to make it rock solid. No longer the confident cad where it came to women, Isabella required him to step up to be the complete man he could be and he embraced the challenge. He has only become a better man in his relationship with her. God Bless them both, and may they have many happy years together."

Tears were slowly flowing down Isabella's cheeks as she stood to kiss Mac on the cheek. He had probably said more words at one time than anyone had ever heard before. His speech was completely emotional and from the heart, and she loved him for it. She would never forget a word of it, especially the mention of her family. Of course Don knew, but other than Mac, she had always avoided answering such questions, as she would continue to do. She knew Don and Mac would as well. They would both guard her secrets with their lives.

The first dance was to 'Speak Softly' the love theme from the Godfather, Isabella's favorite movie. It was slow and romantic and an unusual pick. Don and Isabella danced beautifully together, sliding around the dance floor with the inherent grace they both possessed. Soon it was time for Isabella to dance with her new father-in-law, who she liked less and less but never said anything to Don. Don danced happily with his mother. Then carefully danced his mother over to his father, and took his bride back. She smiled up into his eyes, happy to be back in his arms. Soon the dance floor was filled, with Isabella being danced amongst all the different men. She watched Mac and Jess laughing at the head table. She walked over to Mac, asking if she could steal him away from Jess for a dance. "I promise to return him in one piece." She smiled at Jess knowingly, while she took Mac's hand and walked him onto the dance floor. The song playing at her request was a slow dance called "Someone to Watch Over Me." While Mac might not have been comfortable dancing in front of others, he relaxed and danced Isabella around the dance floor with complete grace. Their eyes stayed on each other the whole time, only occasionally speaking in lower tones in each other's ear. It was easy to stay decently apart with her stomach protruding so delicately. At the end of the song, she held his hand as she led him back to where Jess was waiting. Isabella took a break and sat with the slowly forming couple, probably so slowly no one but her had noticed. Maybe even Mac didn't notice, but Jess certainly did. Except for Isabella, he seemed to prefer Jessica's company above all others.

Soon it came time to cut the cake, which as promised Don did not shove it into Isabella's face. She would not have liked that and was clear with him about the ramifications. After the cake cutting, bouquet throwing with Jess catching the bouquet (yeah!), and garter (oops what happened to the garter?) not being thrown, with Danny yelled out something about someone needed to check the limo, it was finally time for the slightly worse for wear but still elated couple to leave.

Don had gotten them a suite at the Four Seasons for the night, where the next morning they would take off for two weeks to parts unknown, at least to Isabella. She was told to think warm and sun and very little clothing. So she did. Flower petals were thrown at the couple as they reentered the limo and Bobby drove them away. The party rocked on through the night without the couple. Mac had been given the responsibility of paying everyone, along with hefty tips at the end of the night. As a sign of her absolute trust in him, Isabella had left pre-signed blank checks for him to use to pay for everything. While the party rocked on without them, the newly married couple did their own rocking throughout the night until they absolutely had to leave for the airport. They were in love, finally married, and had a baby on the way. Their life was perfect, and they had nothing to look forward to except happiness and joy.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Transition chapter. Just cute fluff interlude to pass the time till the next big event.

**Flack Meets His Dream**

**Chapter 16**

Two weeks later Flack strolled into the precinct house seemingly carefree and very relaxed. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie, but his dark tan was a dead giveaway he hadn't been in the city after his wedding. Isabella and Don spent their honeymoon at a resort on Morea Island in French Polynesian with their honeymoon 'cottage' made from the bark of pineapple trees and sitting in the ocean about 100 feet from shore. Their every need or want was attended to. They could literally walk out their door and dive into the water and swim with dolphins and the pet rays the resort had around. The food was worthy of a five star restaurant, the pool swim-up bars were perfection, and the strategically placed hammocks left a lot of privacy if they ever chose to leave their private guest house settled in the ocean.

Don, who was relaxed and rarely uptight over anything, was even more relaxed now that he was back. Coming back from a vacation where there were no phones, no TV's, no alarm clocks, virtually unreachable had left him a little shocked by the noise and stimulation of New York City. The couple had returned two days ago, without letting anyone know, just to readjust to life here in the city. They stayed cloistered in the Penthouse, easing into the world of contacts, phones, emails, and computers.

Isabella was just as relaxed and happily ensconced in the Penthouse and planned to stay that way until she absolutely had to leave. School was out, her pregnancy was progressing nicely, she had a fabulous tan, and even though her stomach was growing rapidly, she felt sexy as hell. And Don completely reaped the benefits.

Before they left for the Tahitian honeymoon, Isabella scheduled their amnio and sonogram for the end of the week they returned. Don already put in for yet another day of lost time that Friday. The doctor did not anticipate any problems, but did warn of possible cramping and discomfort after the procedure. Don wanted to be right there by her side the whole time.

During the week between their return and the amnio, Isabella had lunch with Jess to catch up. She shared pictures of Morea, swimming with dolphins and rays, and some of the more quaint sites like a crumbling but still used Catholic Church. Isabella had ample opportunity to practice her photography skills on such an ancient and practically untouched island. Other than the resorts, very little had been done to bring the island up to date. Jess found the pictures moving and fascinating.

"Bella, you should show these in a gallery. These photographs, along with some of your others from your travels, would make a fantastic showing. Your name alone would draw people in."

"I don't know Jess. I think they are interesting, even very good in some cases, but I find them private, something meaningful to me, but perhaps not to others. Like the photographs of the cemetery and tombstones. I consider those private. My thoughts as I looked at those tombstones and the stories they told would be lost on most people."

"But not on everyone. Someone might really appreciate the sensitive nature of something that could have turned out so macabre. Think about it Bella."

"Let's talk about something else, Jess. Tell me what has happened while we've been gone. What about you and Mac?"

"I'm not sure there is anything to tell there. We spend a lot of time together. We make each other laugh. I like him a lot. But he hasn't made a single move. Maybe a last minute, working on a case, dinner sort of thing, the occasional lunch. But he has yet to kiss me, or even hold my hand. I don't know if he is waiting for me, or if I'm just reading the signals wrong. He definitely doesn't make it easy."

"You are definitely not reading the signals wrong Jess. I can see it in his eyes. He is very fond of you, and he has grown quite attached. I think he just has a lot of issues to deal with."

"_You _are who he is very fond of. I think he likes me because I look like you."

"That is absurd! He doesn't think of me as a daughter, but he also doesn't think of me as a lover. And while we do look similar, it isn't me he sees when he looks at you. It is you Jessica Angell. You are too hard on yourself, and give me too much credit. Let him fall in love with _you_, and don't believe for a second he is substituting you for me."

Jess looked at her friend doubtfully, "Maybe. I waited a long time for Don, and he fell for you. Maybe I'm not so willing to wait so long again."

"That seems fair. Maybe you should let him know that." Isabella agreed. "Shall we go baby shopping now?"

"Yes! I can't wait. Where are we going?"

"Bergdorf's and Bellini's was my thinking. We can buy gender neutral clothing, a stroller and pick out the furniture. The bedding will have to wait until we know if it is a boy or girl. That will come later this week. We are so excited!"

"Isabella, everyone is so excited. Just like with your wedding, there is even a betting pool on boy or girl."

"Men, bah. How is Lindsay doing with her baby?"

"That little girl is as cute as can be. Even Mac dotes on her. Linds will be back at work soon. I think Messer's mom is going to take care of her while they are on shift."

The two women travelled the aisles of the two stores, mostly looking at baby stuff, picking furniture out and a few outfits, including the going home from the hospital outfit. They also spent some time in the men's department. Jess found a wonderful leather jacket for Mac that really would be perfect for him. It was expensive though, and would be tough for her to manage. She sadly passed on it, even after Bella offered to buy it for her.

"I can't keep having you buy me things I can't afford, Bella. You spoil me, hell, you spoil everyone too much. Don's wearing designer suits to work now, Linds and Danny's baby is pretty well set for everything, including college. It's too much. Just because you're like a billionaire, you don't have to do it all for us."

"Jess, I have NO family except you guys. I want to do nice things for people who I care about and who care about me. You don't care about my money, and that is a refreshing change. If I ever felt differently, the well would dry up so fast you'd shrivel and a gust of wind would blow you away."

Isabella became tired after a while and cut their shopping trip short. They dropped Jess at her house with her packages and Bobby took her home as well. The bellman and Bobby carried the packages inside. Furniture and stuff would be delivered later. While they were still in the car, Isabella called the salesperson in the Bergdorf's men's department they had worked with.

"Hello Matthew. This is Isabella Atherton Flack calling. Remember me? I was just in there with my girlfriend. Remember that leather coat we liked so much? Yes? Good. I'd like one in extra-large boxed, wrapped and delivered to Mac Taylor at Police Plaza One. No, it is not from me, but from Jess. Have the card read, 'Thought this might look good on you, Love, Jess.' Charge it to my account. When will it be delivered? Tomorrow? Perfect. Thank you very much Matthew. Be sure the receipt comes to me, my address is on file, and is not included in the box. Have a nice day."

She hung up the phone and followed Bobby inside. She was exhausted and laid down for a nap. When she woke up, she knew Jess would not be home so she left a cryptic message on her home phone.

"Tomorrow you may get a very nice thank you or an awkward scolding, I'm not sure. I did it because I love you both and if it doesn't work out, blame it on me. Love you, Bella."

Turns out Isabella shouldn't have worried. Mac loved the leather jacket, and loved that Jess had been so thoughtful. It was their little secret where it came from. Maybe this gift would propel the two of them forward.

Friday finally came around and it was time for the amnio. Don was nervous just seeing a needle that large, much less the idea that it was going into his lovely wife's stomach. Isabella was more nervous about the results of both the amnio and the sonogram. While the doctor could see a lot from the sonogram, she could not tell about Down's syndrome or any of the other genetic deformities that can occur. It was clear, even to the untrained eyes of Don and Bella that their child was a boy. He had one hand circled around his penis and the other hand had his thumb in his mouth, both orally and penile- oriented, just like his father.

The doctor drew some of the amniotic fluid from the sac, away from the baby. Part of the sonogram was to make sure the baby was far from the needle. While it was painful, even with the lanocaine, Isabella didn't think it was too bad. Don practically fainted watching the needle go in. She teased him mercilessly about the big bad cop and his fear of needles.

"It's not just any needles, baby. It's the long, thick ones going into my wife's body. That is just a little too much." Don said squeamishly.

"No, you would rather something else long and thick go into your wife's body." Her sultry tone left no doubt as to what she meant.

The doctor choked on that tease trying to cover his laugh.

Don, trying to get back to the business at hand, and trying not to think about how much he'd like to be shoving something long and thick into his smart-mouth wife, asked, "When should we expect the results of the amnio Doctor?"

"We should have them in a couple of days. Today is Friday, our people work through the weekend, so probably by Monday or Tuesday. Do we have your cell phone numbers?"

"Yeah, you got both numbers. We'll look forward to hearing from you."

Flack walked a slightly uncomfortable Isabella out the door of the offices and helped her into the car.

"How ya' feeling baby?"

"I have a little bit of cramping like they told me to expect. I want to go home and sleep for a while, ok? Do you want to go into work since I'll be sleeping?"

"You kidding? I'll watch a little hockey, drink a beer, and climb into bed with my lovely wife."

"The doctor said no sex for 24 hours, Don. You just want to sleep?"

"That is how things were when we first started our relationship. I _can_ still just sleep beside you without having to ravish your body. It is unusual but known to happen."

"You just hope I wake up prepared to ravish your body. Long and thick indeed, Don." Her voice sizzled with sex and sin and all things in between. He was hard instantly.

"_That's_ not fair, Bella."

"Stop whining Donnie. It's beneath you."

"I want _you_ beneath me. Now, that would be fair."

"Maybe tomorrow, 24 hours could be a really long time."

"I am a patient man, Bella."

"Since when?"

They laughed softly over various nothings, nuzzling each other until they reached the Penthouse where Isabella quickly changed into Don's hockey shirt and nothing else and climbed into bed, immediately falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Flack Meets His Dream**

**Chapter 17**

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Got involved in wrapping up a few others stories _Crimson and Blood_ (Moonlight, complete) and moving along _Two Lonely Souls_ (Numb3rs). I find myself stretched a little thin across so many story lines, so I am trying to close the open ones as I get inspired. I also got stalled on what is next in this story. Thanks to babygurl1944 for her on-going encouragement and inspiration on this next part of the story.

_About three months later…_

The pretty young girl walked into the Waldorf restaurant affecting an air of belonging, although she clearly did not. Her beauty let her get by with passing through, but her clothes were cheap as was her perfume. She wore jeans and a cheap polyester blouse, her curly hair surrounding her angelic face. She was met by the maitre'd at the entrance, asking if she was meeting someone. She was wearing a leather coat in the middle of summer which raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but he said nothing.

"Thank you," her young voice said. "Can you show me to Mac Taylor and Isabella Atherton's table please?" She was trying her best to use the best possible English even though her lower class upbringing was apparent in the strain of trying to be correct.

"Of course, miss. Their reservations were for two. Are you expected? Should I set another place?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"Of course. Right this way miss." The man led the young girl through the crowded restaurant full of important people eating big meals and having martini lunches. He reached the table furthest in the back away from the crowd and very quiet and intimate. It was the table she always requested and always got.

The couple was laughing softly at something one of them said, sitting close together. Anyone who didn't know them would think they were a happy couple in love. Of course, they weren't in love, but they were quite fond of each other. Mac took the time from his usually overburdened work life to join Isabella for lunch at the Waldorf every Wednesday. Their standing date had become a tradition since she had asked him to walk her down the aisle for her wedding.

The maitre'd walked up to their table with the young girl trailing behind him, almost hidden. "Excuse me Detective Taylor and Ms. Atherton. This lady wanted to say hello to you."

The maitre'd moved away from the table and Ella McBride stepped forward. She smiled shyly at Mac as Mac stood to greet her. "Ella, what a surprise." There was surprise as well as concern in his voice. The maitre'd moved away while Isabella thanked him quietly.

Isabella looked at Ella, her face open to a friend of Mac's, although inside she found herself uncomfortable to find such a friend surprising them at lunch. While it was no secret among friends they ate here every Wednesday, it wouldn't have been well known. "Ella McBride, this is Isabella Atherton Flack. Bella, this is Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella," Isabella said graciously. "Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you. I came to talk to Mac." Her voice was cold to Isabella only serving to increase both Mac and Isabella's concern.

"I see, perhaps I should excuse myself so you can have your privacy."

"NO!" Ella shouted, drawing the attention of nearby diners. Isabella eased herself back down on the small loveseat, pushing her enlarged belly under the table instinctively protecting her baby.

"Mac, honey. I see you with this woman all the time. She is going to have your baby. I thought you loved me. I was the one you wanted to have your baby. How could you betray me like this?" Ella's voice was quiet once again, but the danger was unmistakable.

"Ella, I'm sure I don't understand. Isabella is just a friend, the wife of a friend. The baby is not mine."

"YES IT IS! I know it is." Ella was becoming hysterical, drawing attention from everyone around. The maitre'd started moving to the front to call police.

Mac continued to speak very softly and use Ella's name often. He had been in hostage situations before, but with Isabella in danger his heart beat faster. "I think you must have misread my intentions towards you, Ella. You were helpful on a case, although your help proved to be false. I helped you when you tried to commit suicide, but that was only help for someone who had been faced with enormous tragedy in your life. I am not in love with you, Ella. I'm sorry."

"Of course you are in love with me. I know it. If only she wasn't around, you would be in love with me. I know I can make you love me." Her logic was confused, telling Mac and Isabella that she was rapidly unraveling.

Isabella felt Mac reached for his gun just in case. "Ella, why don't we take this outside. This is between you and me. Isabella can finish her lunch that way." Mac's voice was going for soothing, and had some compulsion behind it trying to force Ella to move away from Isabella.

Isabella was stiff and silent, prepared to move at any second.

"NO!" Ella shouted again. "This is between me and her," she said snidely. "She is the one keeping us apart." Ella's hand reached into the pocket of her leather jacket while Mac slowly drew his gun. Ella was fast and stabbed at Isabella's neck while Isabella ducked out of the way, and the knife slashed not her neck but deep into her arm, dark red blood immediately pouring from her arm. At the same time, Mac's gun rang out shooting Ella in the chest.

The crowd in the restaurant started screaming and ran out. Mac checked Ella's vitals to make sure she was dead, and turned to Isabella. Isabella was white as a sheet, slumped over unconscious on the loveseat where he had been sitting, her blood rapidly pooling around her body. Clearly an artery had been sliced open. The cut was deep, and Mac imagined that it went all the way to the bone. The knife was serrated so the damage was more extensive than a straight edge. He immediately unbuckled his belt and whipped it out, tightening it around her arm in a tourniquet. Mac called for towels, while he dialed 911.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor. I have a woman down at the Waldorf Restaurant. She is 7 months pregnant and has been cut deeply, probably cutting an artery. I have her currently in an improvised tourniquet. We need an ambulance, police, a bus, and the crime scene unit. This is Detective Flack's wife. Hurry!"

"Understood. Dispatching now."

Mac then dialed his speed dial 3, Don Flack's cell phone.

"Flack here."

"Don, Isabella was attacked at our lunch today. The ambulance is on the way. I'll let you know where they are taking her when they get her. Are you far from the Waldorf?"

"Just a few blocks away. I'll probably beat the ambulance there." Flack hung up his phone, yelled at the team on site what happened and started at a run the three blocks. Traffic was too heavy to bother with the car.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Dear readers: Thank you for reading this story. I apologize but this muse's muse has fallen down the rabbit hole with nary a hair left behind to complete the story. Each incomplete story will be marked as completed and AS IS since I hate leaving so many incomplete stories behind. Thank you again and you might check out some of my other stories. Cavalier Queen


	19. Chapter 19

**Flack Meets His Dream**

**Chapter 19**

_A/N: After several requests to complete this story, I've returned to it. I have several stories that are close to completion and I have decided (at least at this point) to try to finish as many as possible, or rework several because I don't like the way they ended. I want to do this before I tackle the second book of Paradise Within which will consume me and my muse. Thanks to those who have given me the periodic nudges to complete this story. After rereading the story, I actually think it is worth finishing. Don't fear, this is a short chapter, but more will follow soon._

Mac entered the hospital surgical wing where he found Flack, Danny, and both of Flack's parents. The rest of the team was at the crime scene. Mac had to stay behind the ambulance as well because it was he who shot and killed the woman who so terribly wounded Isabella.

Flack's eyes were red with crying but now he was just sitting beside his mother completely numb to his surroundings. Mac walked up to him and took a seat beside him and took his hand. Flack looked at Mac blankly and then Danny came to join them.

Danny sat beside Mac and filled him in on where things stood. In a very quiet whisper, Danny spoke into Mac's ear. "Isabella is very ill. It was fortunate that you put the tourniquet on her as quickly as you did. However, she has lost a lot of blood, enough to cause a dangerous loss of blood pressure, endangering the fetus with a lack of blood and oxygen. While it was not a good choice, surgery was the only option. The danger to the fetus is extremely high, and the danger to Isabella is considerably high as well. Flack could lose them both." Tears filled Danny's eyes as he looked first at Mac and then to his friend Flack.

Slowly, the rest of the team and a few of Isabella's colleagues at the college joined the family in the waiting room. Flack still never moved even though he was covered in Isabella's blood, as was Mac. Mac finally convinced Flack to go into the restroom and wash the blood off his hands and change the shirt Jess had brought him. They both cleaned up the blood and changed shirts to return to the surgery ward in hopes there would be some news. It had already been five hours and there was still no news.

One of the surgeons came out of the surgery ward and spoke with Flack in a whispering voice. Flack sat suddenly and motioned for Mac to come join them. The surgeon repeated simply what he had just told Flack. He whispered to both men again, "The time has come when you must choose between the mother and the child. We have tried to save them both, but Mrs. Flack has lost too much blood and her blood pressure is dangerously low. Nothing we have done has helped. The fetus' heart beat and blood oxygen is already much to low and if manages to survive at all, will probably be mentally disabled."

Flack released a sob while Mac put his hand on his shoulder. "Should I bring Father Tom over to you to discuss this with you?"

The doctor pointed to a private room for them to discuss the matter. Before they closed the door, Flack turned and asked the doctor, "How much time do I have, Doctor?"

"Unfortunately, Detective Flack, you have but only minutes," the doctor answered him gravely.

Flack nodded his head while Father Tom and Mac Taylor joined him in the private room. Father Tom listened to Mac's brief overview of the situation. Flack wiped away a tear. "If I save Isabella, who still has a hope of survival intact, will my soul be condemned forever, Father?"

"It is not a question of which you love more, and given the situation and the need for a quick return of an answer, I believe you must decide which has a better chance of survival and put the other into God's hands."

"Yes, of course Father. But will God ever forgive me?"

"God will forgive many things. And this is done out of love, Don. You must act now."

Flack sobbed slightly and then stood, throwing his shoulders back and straightening his back. "Thank you Father. Thank you Mac." He turned and walked towards the doctor.

"Save Isabella. And may God save our souls."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Flack Meets His Dream**

**Chapter 20**

Flack sat with their tiny dead child in his arms wrapped in a hospital blanket. The boy was well formed and had a shock of jet black hair like his own. He spoke to Isabella as if she could hear him, the doctors had told him she could. Don sat beside her bed, in a rocking chair, speaking softly to her describing their son, his soft hair and how tiny his hands and fingernails were. Don cried as he spoke to her, his tears falling on the slightly blue infant in his arms. He looked like a tiny doll. The doctors and nurses, even Father Tom, had encouraged him to hold the baby for as long as he needed. Even if Isabella would never see her child he needed to gain closure for them both. Don had named him Jonathan Atherton Flack after Isabella's father. He would be buried in the small cemetery at the Queen's church. Earlier while Mac and Jess attended as Godparents, and with Danny and Lindsay and his parents present, Father Tom both christened the child and gave him the last rites as soon as the nurses cleaned and wrapped the body. The doctors continued to work on Isabella, although things were much less urgent. Now was the time for them to care for the child and deliver him into God's hands.

Now Flack sat alone beside Isabella's hospital bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines helping to pump her blood, breathing for her, and providing medicines to thicken her blood. Flack sat with her rosary in his hand and alternated between praying and talking to Isabella. The doctors had her in a drug-induced coma until her blood pressure climbed up and her medicines began to help her body repair itself. The doctors assured him that she could hear him talking to her so he spent hours at her bed praying for her to recover and for the forgiveness of God for his soul. While he had not been a particularly religious man since his childhood, the choosing between his wife and his child had preyed on his conscience non-stop. The doctors assured him that once Isabella recovered, they would be able to have more children. At this point, he could not even consider the possibility.

Four days later, the doctors removed the tubes and her medications with the idea that she would wake on her own. Jess came and went as did Mac. Jess thought to bring fresh clothing and sundries to Don every day, even though he never considered using them. Then Mac would come and force him to shower and shave, suggesting that when Isabella woke up she would want to see a clean and fresh Don Flack, not the haggard and worn one. His mother would bring him food and sit with him for a while making sure he ate at least a little at each meal.

One evening, Isabella began to wake slightly. She had been showing signs all day and now her eyes were opening and closing as if hurt by the light. Don dimmed the lights and held her hand while she gripped it strongly. Tears dripped from her eyes, but it was not from the light. Her first words from her very dry throat were "I'm so sorry Don…" and then she fell back asleep. But this time, it was a sleep and not a coma. Don called the doctors in to tell them and after checking her vitals, they were pleased to let him know that tomorrow she would probably wake completely.

Within two days, Isabella was awake but withdrawn. She had no desire to eat or talk with any of her visitors. She just wanted to sleep. The doctors were very concerned that her withdrawal from her family and friends, as well as not eating were going to cause her health to become even more fragile. After she refused to speak with Don any longer, the doctors began her on some antidepressants to help her through her obvious depression. Within two days she began to speak again to visitors, but only Don, Mac, and Jess. She refused to see anyone else. Mostly they would just talk about what was going on out in the world, and she would listen, but sometimes when she felt like it she would speak of her own personal sorrow at the loss of her child. But for the most part, even from Don, she kept her own council and did not share her pain with anyone.

One day, as the doctors were checking on her, she asked if she could go visit the cemetery. She wanted very much to see where her son was buried. She _needed _to see where her son was buried. The doctors feared her leaving the hospital as she was hardly well enough to walk down the hallway unassisted, but she pushed. "What is it that I have to do to be able to be released to see him? I'll come right back I promise."

"You coming back to the hospital isn't our fear, unless it is to come back worse than you leave."

Don entered the room and heard the on-going conversation between Isabella and the doctor. This was the most engaged he had seen Isabella since before the tragedy.

Don spoke up. If there was a way to get her reengaged in life again, then he was going to move heaven and earth to have the doctor agree with Isabella. "Doctor, I would go with her. We could bring paramedics with us, a nurse, even you if that would make you feel more assured at her small trip. She asked what it would take for you to temporarily release her. Now I ask you as well. What do we have to do so she can go to the cemetery?"

The doctor looked at the couple, watching them coalesce immediately in front of him as a force to be reckoned with. The doctor thought about what he needed to see from Isabella to assure her safety and promote her to finally get well enough to leave the hospital and resume her life.

"She has lost much weight since she has been here. I would expect her to eat every meal. If she hates the hospital food as she claims, you or her friends can bring her in food she will tolerate more. I'd like to see her eat for two days straight every meal, every part of a well-balanced meal. Secondly, I would like to see her be able to walk the hallways here at the hospital on her own without assistance. This should start slowly and Isabella, you should work up to it. If you can do all of this, I will allow you to go to the cemetery for as long as your husband deems is healthy. However, while I would like to see you out of the hospital and back home, you should know that what I ask today, I will expect every day until you are truly healthy enough to go home. Do you understand Isabella? Don?"

"I understand. Don, perhaps your mother would cook me some of her wonderful food. I think some spaghetti and her special meatballs sound particularly good."

Don laughed. "How about those for breakfast in the morning, Isabella?"

"That sounds perfect. I feel like more than a sponge bath tonight. Doctor, would a regular bath or shower be ok?"

The doctor was thrilled that she was showing interest in food and her own care. "I would not approve a bath, but a shower and shampooing your hair would certainly be fine. You would need someone with you though so that if you fall, someone is there to catch you."

She smiled slightly at the doctor, and then shyly at Don. "Don, would you…?" It had been some weeks since Don had seen her body and even she wasn't sure what she looked like. But she did know that a shower would do her wonders.

"Of course. Do you want Jess to bring your special stuff?"

Isabella smiled again at him, laying her head on her pillow becoming sleepy as she so often did. "Please have Jess bring my shampoo and wash, as well as some makeup and nightgowns and clothes. A decent robe and slippers would be nice too. Now, I am sleepy. Wake me when your mom gets here with some food, or if it is time to take a shower. Don, I love you."

"And I love you, baby. I'll let you sleep now." He kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly and left with the doctor to make the phone calls. Both he and the doctor were very pleased with this improvement in mood of Isabella.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Flack Meets His Dream**

**Chapter 21**

After the doctor had approved Isabella's limited excursion, Don got things moving. He arranged for his mother to bring home cooked, high calorie, and balanced meals to Isabella a few times a day. Mac, Jess, or Don would cover the other meal, like breakfast for instance. Jess called Isabella's personal shopper and after telling her what had happened asked her to find an appropriate dress, shoes, and perhaps a veil for Isabella to wear to the cemetery. Jess thought that Isabella might like to have a new and special outfit to wear to such a tragic occasion, one that she would put away and never wear again.

Don and Mac decided that it would just be Don and Isabella at the cemetery. Everyone else would stay at the hospital in case she wanted them there afterwards. If she sent them away, they would be prepared for that as well.

The tiny grave site was covered in wilted flowers, although his mom and Jess had thought to remove the cards and identify the arrangements to they could send thank you notes to the sender. They did not leave that for Isabella to do. Don arranged for the flowers to be removed and fresh ones planted including some of Isabella's favorite herbs and vining plants. He also arranged for the tombstone to be rushed and put in place before Isabella just saw the small metal cross marking the grave.

It was three days of Isabella driving herself to be able to go from an utter weakling to being able to stand on her own two feet without help before she passed the doctor's first hurdle. Gaining weight was a different story. While she had never been excessively thin, her pregnancy had been difficult and she never gained very much weight. So now, after days of not eating and being on the verge of death, it was taking a lot of Trish's home cooked meals with extra butter and her homemade bread to bring Isabella's weight up to something the doctors could live with.

Don Sr. came with Trisha every day and mostly read the paper or walked the halls. Sometimes accompanying Isabella and sometimes not. The two of them had reached a quiet truce somehow and she found she wasn't so uncomfortable around him anymore.

Don met his dad coming out of Isabella's room. They stopped and looked at each other. Both Don Sr. and Don Jr. looked like they had aged more than a few decades. Don noticed his father had lost weight and his skin sagged on his face where it hadn't before.

Don pulled his father away from Isabella's door. "Dad…" he said with a question in his voice and loaded with words that could not be said between them.

"I know son, I know. And I've taken care of everything. Flowers are fresh, I cleaned off the old ones myself, and the stone was set yesterday.

Flack sighed and let his shoulders drop. He wasn't having to take the weight of the world onto his shoulders. There were others who would share it with him, even his father.

"Thanks Dad. I just don't think…"

"I know. I was just glad that there was something I could do. Now go take care of that woman of yours. I've got flowers being delivered this morning to the hospital for her to take to the cemetery."

"Seems like you thought of everything."

His dad hrumphed, "Tried to. Going for some coffee. Need any?"

"Thanks Dad. That would be great."

* * *

Four hours later, Don, dressed in a black suit and shirt, and Isabella dressed in black as well got out of the car driven by Bobby. He let them off on the drive near the new tiny grave and stayed with the car while Don helped Isabella cross the almost level grassy field. It was a very old Catholic graveyard, so some stones went back centuries. None were those new flat stones in some of the cemeteries around. All the stones were raised and had a tremendous amount of detail to them. There was nothing different about the marker for Isabella and Don's child. The stone was a fine marble Celtic cross with intricate detail. On the base was written "Jonathan Atherton Flack/In the Arms of Angels/March 13, 2009."

Isabella sank to her knees beside the stone and began to cry. The tears started slowly and then as she fell against the headstone her tears turned to keening sobs that could be heard across the silence of the cemetery. Don sat beside her on the ground and held her while she cried until she couldn't breathe any longer. Finally her breathing settled as Don stroked her hair soothingly and softly whispered a song to her. She laid the flowers at the base of the gravestone and smiled slightly at the tiny Tiffany rattle that was attached to the flowers. Someone had been very thoughtful and she would have to find out who, but not right now. Now she just wanted to sleep.

Don picked her up from the ground and helped her walk to the car, brushing the dirt from her dress and legs, although Isabella was unaware of it. Bobby helped her into the car and as soon as the car started to move, Isabella leaned against Don's shoulder while sniffling little sobs could still be heard until she finally fell asleep.

It took another several weeks for Isabella to be released from the hospital completely. She was given a complete release for any activity that she wanted to do, but mostly she spent time in the Penthouse, disinterested in most things. She did plan on returning to teaching although carrying a much smaller load than she had in the past, mostly PhD candidates. Don was amazingly patient with her. She didn't want to be touched and sex was out of the question. Occasionally, she would let him hold her while she cried herself to sleep but just as often she would sleep in another room. Even if she wouldn't allow herself to be touched, she also worried constantly about Don's safety and called him several times a day. Each time she called Don handled her with kid gloves, allowing her to express her concerns and her fears.

It was probably Jess and Mac that pulled her out of her depression. A few months after the "tragedy" as people now called it, Mac finally asked Jess to marry him. It was going to be a very quiet, private ceremony with only those from the lab and Don and Isabella. Isabella began to come back to life as she helped an enthusiastic Jess plan her wedding. Jess put Isabella in charge of as many things Isabella wanted, and because she felt she once again had a purpose Isabella's grief was shed enough for her to function and be happy for her two best friends and sharing their joy.

Mac and Isabella restarted their regularly scheduled lunches but changed the location of course. And they stopped having regularly planned dining locations. Isabella was still a little skittish about going out at all and had actually hired a body guard that Mac and Don had found for her. At one lunch, Isabella was very quiet seemingly lost in thought while Mac let her be in that space. Suddenly she spoke up, asking Mac, "Does it ever get better, Mac? Do you ever forget?"

Mac sighed and looked at the beautiful painting behind Isabella before answering. "I think you don't ever forget. I know I wouldn't want to. But I think it does get less. It isn't always as painful as it is for you now. It won't always be up front and center in your life and your mind." (props to Numb3rs for some of this thought.)

Isabella sighed and nodded her head, putting her fork down and staying quiet the rest of the meal. Mac walked her back to PP1 with her body guard following a discrete distance behind and put her in the waiting car. He nodded to the body guard and to Bobby and closed the door behind her. He sent up a slight prayer that God would begin to lighten her pain.

* * *

The Friday night group was surprised to see Isabella arrive with Don to shoot some pool and have a few drinks. Everyone was pleased and while she seemed more subdued than she had been, she still participated in the conversation around her. Don was pleased that she had started allowing him to touch her again as well and they slow danced and she snuggled under his protective arm.

After months of abstinence, they left the Friday night of pool, drinks, and dancing with Don's arm around Isabella and she smiled up at him and welcomed his touch and his protection. They walked into the Penthouse arm and arm while Isabella led the way upstairs to their bedroom. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Don. You have been far more patient than most men, than probably any man. You have taken care of me, you have soothed me, you have given me the space I craved, and remained with me long after another would have abandoned me."

"Bella, I would never abandon you. Not ever."

"I know that now. No matter how much I wasn't sure before, I am now. Make love to me Don. Please."

"You are sure?"

"Without a single doubt. Make love to me like it was the first time."

And as if it was their first time together, Don was a gentle and as sweet as ever. Once their mutual passion was spent they lay there still connected and sweaty, he tasted her tears.

In fear he moved aside but she held him to her. "No, Don. Don't move. Just stay inside me. Stay connected to me."

"Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much, and that was so perfect."

Don sighed and laid his head on her chest listening to her heart slow. And then they made love again and again that night, and every night, cementing their love every time.

* * *

9 months later…

"Push, Bella, push!!! You can do this!! I can already see the head. One more push and she'll be here!"

Isabella let out a final scream as she pushed the baby from her womb finally and her exhausted and sweaty body fell back against the pillow. She sighed with relief when she heard the doctor's exclaim about her hair while the baby let out her first strong cry. The nurses quickly wrapped the baby in the blanket Don had provided. He was not going to have this baby handed to Isabella in the same blanket that he held Jonathan in. The nurses gave the baby first to Don to smile over and then he handed her to Isabella. Isabella sighed and held her baby in her arms tears falling down her face.

"Welcome to the world, Patricia Jessica Flack. You are much loved my little girl."

_Fin (REALLY!)_

A/N: I hope this was a satisfying ending for those few of you who stayed on me to finish this story completely. And it really is finished. I learned a good lesson from writing this story…when *I* think it is over and declare it finished, it really is. It is too easy to lose the muse if I let myself be talked into writing more. While a few are very attached to the story and were very politely 'squeaky wheels', which I appreciate, and those of you who remained in the background should thank, once I am no longer attached to a story and therefore it must end. Thank you and I'd love to hear what you think! Renee


End file.
